


A long drive ahead home

by Raiken



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Architecture student Hyunjin, Beach house retreat, Campfires, Changbin has scars, Domestic Boyfriends, European Road Trip, Feelings, Flirting, Hyunjin loves them, Late Night Conversations, Love Story, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Road Trips, Romance, Skateboards and a guitar, Sunburns, side minsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiken/pseuds/Raiken
Summary: “I missed you too,” Changbin said while rubbing soothing circles over his back. He left a trail of kisses along his neck, his chest swelling at the feeling of Hyunjin’s soft skin against his lips. He was here, finally.“It’s been so long,” Hyunjin sniffled, pouting.“Are you crying?” Changbin demanded gently, half in endearment, half in worry as picturing Hyunjin’s black eyes with tears hurt. He tried to detach himself to look at his face, but Hyunjin didn’t want to let go of their embrace. “Baby, don’t cry…” He kept kissing his neck, purposely leaving little bites to tickle him.--or: Changbin and Hyunjin’s road trip love story.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 148
Collections: Summer Boy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used for the ‘Changbin Summer Boy fic fest’: beach house retreat (day 2), sunburn (day 5), campfire (day 6), road trip (day 8), birthday (day 10).
> 
> Thanks to the kind mods, I was allowed to make my story chaptered. The updates will be each 4 days for prompt 6 and 10.
> 
> Special thanks to my amazing beta-reader S.

  
  
  


**August 3rd, 2020.**

(Black eyes with tears and a thin blanket.)

The air conditioning was blowing out ice-cold air when Changbin stepped inside the airport, contrasting with the scorching weather from the outside that had created pools of sweat above his eyebrows. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, bringing his bangs back under the baseball cap he was wearing; its dampness was now gradually cooling. 

It was seven in the morning, an odd hour for Changbin to be awake, him who usually woke up at noon because he went to bed too late; the chatter of his friends would keep him entertained until three, or four in the morning where they all collapsed from drunkenness or fatigue. He walked closer to the board displaying the different arrivals, squinting, as the crowd kept him from coming any closer, to find the gate for the one coming from Seoul.

Hyunjin would be there soon.

Hyunjin who he hadn’t seen in almost a month now because Changbin had been on a road trip across Italy with his friends, city after city, to their last stop: Rome. Each summer ever since he turned eighteen, Changbin and his skater friends planned a road trip in an European country with the goal of visiting the continent before they died.

Europe was synonymous with romance and beautiful landscapes, cities rich in architecture and magnificent monuments as well as cultures different to theirs. Europe to them was campings, long bus drives, broken skateboards, pictures taken and sex, the last one because of the thrilling idea of making love away from home, from where their lives were awaiting.

Changbin had never liked being tied to a specific ‘somewhere’ or to a ‘someone’, the typical mindset of a rebellious teenager. He grew up wanting freedom, but wanting money first since freedom would only come as a reward of having money. He couldn’t stay in place— an eternal feeling of restlessness, dissatisfaction and unfulfillment, which was why he had to commit to his every impulse, he had to escape from a life that was too dull and mechanical.

If he had considered his life to be perfect before, with the recent addition of Hyunjin he now called it exquisite. The cherry on top, he thought, and even more than that, a cherry orchard in the garden of his life.

A content smile adorned his features at the prospect of seeing Hyunjin again, he took out his phone to text him: “Can’t wait to see you. Did you get your luggage yet? :)” 

Hyunjin’s immediate reply stated that he was still waiting and included a picture of his pouty face. At the sight of his face, Changbin’s toes curled inside his sneakers and his mouth ached from how big he was smiling. Hyunjin was adorable on top of being absolutely beautiful. Changbin couldn’t wait to take him in his arms and smooch him all over his little face.

When the new arrivals passed the gate, Changbin scanned the crowd for his boyfriend, tall and walking like he was a model, with a black bucket hat atop his head and rosy lips. 

They beamed when their eyes met, Hyunjin hastily jogged among the people to jump in Changbin’s awaiting arms, burying his face in his neck. He was taller, but always made himself small whenever he was with Changbin.

“I missed you,” Hyunjin breathed against the shell of his ear, his voice like a whine, sad and small.

Changbin’s arms tightened around his waist, his own face buried in the crook of the younger’s neck. He took in his scent, sweet, always sweet, and his lithe body pressed against his own. He could feel Hyunjin’s heart thumping loudly, his limbs shaking a bit, likely from excitement.

“I missed you too,” Changbin said while rubbing soothing circles over his back. “I’m so happy you’re here with me.” He left a trail of kisses along his neck, his chest swelling at the feeling of Hyunjin’s soft skin against his lips. He was here, finally.

“Me too. It’s been so long,” Hyunjin sniffled, pouting— Changbin could feel the soft push of his mouth against his throat.

“Are you crying?” Changbin demanded gently, half in endearment, half in worry as picturing Hyunjin’s black eyes with tears hurt. He tried to detach himself to look at his face, but Hyunjin didn’t want to let go of their embrace. “Baby, don’t cry…” He kept kissing his neck, purposely leaving little bites to tickle him.

It worked, Hyunjin flinched away, the beginning of a giggle leaving his pouty mouth.

When Hyunjin straightened himself up with a smile, Changbin tiptoed to capture his lips: a lot of pecks on the lips instead of a good makeout session simply because they were in public. That being said, Changbin couldn’t wait to be in bed with Hyunjin to devour him, to kiss him everywhere and never let him go.

They shared another warm hug with Hyunjin rubbing his head against his and Changbin breathing in his scent like it made him high. When they parted, Changbin hooked Hyunjin’s bag around his shoulder and held his hand to lead him outside.

“It’s warmer than in Seoul,” Hyunjin pointed out, looking at him with appreciative eyes. “You got a nice tan.”

“Thanks.” Changbin grinned, leading him to the parking lot. “I can’t wait to pin you against the car to check you out,” he said smugly, earning a chuckle from his boyfriend whose cheeks flushed. 

To this day, Hyunjin wasn’t used to his aggressive flirting; it still flustered him after eight pleasant months of a relationship and Changbin preened on the fact that he could surprise his partner with his antics.

No sooner said than done, Changbin pinned him against the car door. Hyunjin hummed, amused yet still a bit timid, while Changbin cupped his hips, gazing longingly at him from head to toe; he had football shorts that displayed his long legs and a white t-shirt that highlighted his angelic vibe; a cute smile on his pretty face and shadows under his eyes.

Fifteen hours in a plane, of course he was tired, but he was still the most beautiful in Changbin’s eyes.

“You’re still as beautiful as when I left you back in Seoul,” he told him in a light tone that made Hyunjin shake his head, amused.

He leaned down for a chaste kiss, only for Changbin to push him against the car to deepen it. Hyunjin tasted like apple juice and the candies he likely snacked on during his flight. Changbin smiled in the kiss, happy to have this familiar taste in his mouth; Hyunjin’s fragrance, whether it was his scent, his skin, his hair or his fabric softener, was always sweet.

“I missed you so much,” Hyunjin murmured softly, his fond eyes looking directly at him. “I’m tired, though. Can we take a nap when we go to your place?”

“Just a nap?” Changbin wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, excited at the idea of having sex with his boyfriend despite his initial fatigue. It was like his body, asleep all this time, awakened only by Hyunjin’s presence.

“We’re not doing anything until I am well rested and washed,” Hyunjin told him with a tap on his nose and a disapproving pout. “You know that.”

Changbin kissed his finger before nodding.

“I’ll draw us a bath,” he suggested while opening the car door for Hyunjin.

“Us?”

“Now that you’re here, I’m not leaving your side. We’re even going to pee together.”

Hyunjin’s chuckle was familiar music to his ears.

Changbin went in the car and started it, pulling out of the parking lot in the direction of the city. They had been staying in an Airbnb for over five days now as Rome had been their last stop; all of his friends would leave for Seoul while he would take Hyunjin on a road trip whose destination remained a secret. He knew Hyunjin would be happy to go anywhere with him, but he had planned to indulge his boyfriend with things he especially adored, with things that would remind him of the first time they had met.

“Are Chan and Felix still there?” Hyunjin demanded pensively as he looked through the window to admire the landscape— they were driving along ruins.

“Yes. Chan’s girlfriend stays with us too, and a few girls the guys met here.”

“Chan has a girlfriend?”

“Chan always has a girlfriend. To be fair, everyone found someone, except Felix,” Changbin explained with a grin. Of course, road trips were synonymous with fun and new encounters; some lasting more than others, like girls too pretty to forget. It was only a matter of time before his friends found partners on the road: they had always stopped in places full of young adults like them.

“Poor Felix,” Hyunjin hummed, thinking about his lonely friend among couples that were likely making out all the time. “At least you were with him.”

“Of course I was, alas I’ll be with you from now on.” Changbin smirked, going to squeeze Hyunjin’s thigh, but the latter held his hand and intertwined their fingers instead. “I will need that hand for the gearshift.”

Hyunjin gave him a pout, scooting as close to his boyfriend as his belt allowed. He was looking at him with eyes so fond, it made his heart flutter like it was their first time together again; this feeling of love was still overwhelming to this day.

“Tell me about Italy. What did you do? Was it always so warm? What’s your favorite city?” Hyunjin demanded softly. He lolled his head towards the window and let the wind blow through his hair, a peaceful expression adorning his face.

Changbin began narrating his adventures from Venice to Naples and Rome as if Hyunjin hadn’t heard them before. Changbin had religiously updated him with daily anecdotes throughout his journey, so Hyunjin’s request had nothing to do with curiosity and more to do with wanting to listen to his voice. Hyunjin couldn’t be any more adorable than he already was, Changbin thought, swamped with tenderness.

As he was talking, Hyunjin snapped pictures of the city with the little camera he pulled out of his backpack. According to him, the absolutely exquisite architecture seeped romance, greatness and elegance. Changbin agreed, although he didn’t share the same sensitivity to art since Hyunjin was an architecture student in an Art School and Changbin dropped out of college. He was now a graphic designer doing freelance jobs here and there.

After half an hour, they arrived at the Airbnb previously rented for their stay in Rome: a modest dorm with a single bathroom for ten people or so, and a bedroom including several bunk beds affixed to one another. With a large living room as well as a pleasant balcony, the place was big enough for people like them who spent the most of their time outside having fun.

Since it was around nine in the morning, everyone was still fast asleep. Changbin led Hyunjin in the kitchen, trying to stay quiet since there were people crashing on the couch. They shared a highball glass of water before heading to the bedroom where they placed the bags atop a free bunk.

(Hyunjin couldn’t help the smile pulling at the corners of his mouth when he spotted a half-naked Felix, snoring loudly with his mouth open while hugging his pillow.)

They slipped out of their pants and flopped into the bed in a sigh. Hyunjin immediately curled around Changbin, nuzzling his neck and smiling against his skin. He kissed the crook a few times until Changbin cupped the back of his head to angle his face in order to capture his mouth. Although the feeling of their tongues sparked some sexual arousal, they were too tired to do more than just kissing and pressing their hips together. 

Just like that, between lazy kisses and hands weakly gripping each other, they fell asleep.

It was only two hours later that Changbin woke up to the sound of Hyunjin’s giggle and Felix’s low voice. He rolled on his back to where he could quietly watch both boys tickle each other next to him. He smiled despite the confusion caused by his nap… Until Hyunjin pushed Felix on top of him, the latter’s elbow savagely kicking his tummy.

He let out a painful shout and Felix hugged him as an apology while Hyunjin cackled, yet gently patted his head as a sign of comfort.

“What time is it?” Changbin groaned groggily after Felix sat up between them.

“Eleven. Chan is making breakfast,” Felix said with a pleased smile. “I’m glad you’re finally here!” He flopped on top of Hyunjin in a warm hug that his friend gladly returned. “We’re going to have so much fun. I’ll take you to the Coliseum!”

“You’re not taking him anywhere. I am going to take him to the Coliseum,” Changbin retorted as he was pushing Felix off his boyfriend. “He’s mine.”

“He was my friend before being your boyfriend,” Felix protested, although in a lighthearted tone. “So, I am first.”

“We can all go together,” Hyunjin told them, very excited at the idea of visiting the city. He had only seen cities rich in architecture in books borrowed from his college’s library, and he couldn’t wait to see the monuments with his own eyes.

“We will go together anyways,” Felix explained as he lifted himself to get out of the bed. “We already booked the tickets.”

“I’m still the one showing him around,” Changbin nagged at his Aussie friend, draping his arm around his boyfriend who immediately curled around him with a content smile. “You’re mine from now on,” he murmured against Hyunjin’s forehead.

“Whatever. I’m used to third wheeling,” they heard Felix casually say in his Australian accent, his voice distant as he left the room.

After ten minutes or so of cuddling in the course of which they simply ran their fingers through each other’s hair, Changbin asked him if he was hungry.

“A little,” Hyunjin hummed, seemingly unable to detach himself from Changbin and his familiar warmth. The AC was turned on, so his boyfriend’s arms were the most comfortable place he could be right now. (And ever.)

“A little?”

“I’ll eat if you do.”

“You don’t have to be shy here, you know? My friends are yours too. Besides, Chan and Felix are here,” Changbin told him while pinching his cheek. “But I get it.”

He did. Hyunjin had always been a timid boy, especially surrounded by people he didn’t know or wasn’t close to. He was friendly still, the sweetest boy Changbin had met, because he genuinely liked people; liked laughing at their jokes despite his initial reserve. Moreover, even if he knew Changbin’s friends, half of the residents of this dorm were strangers. Changbin had to admit that he sometimes couldn’t communicate well since his English remained basic.

They got out of bed to put on something more decent and went into the kitchen where Chan, Felix and two foreign girls were sitting down at the table. The smell of omelette, cheese and mushrooms made their stomachs churn in hunger. 

Hyunjin hugged Chan before seating himself on Changbin’s lap with his boyfriend’s arms secured around his waist. He greeted everyone who came and went in the dorm in the perfect English that Changbin had always envied; he was yet to ask Hyunjin to be his tutor, just so he could spend more time with him and have kisses as rewards whenever his efforts paid off.

“What’s the plan for today?” Hyunjin chirped in a mouthful of omelette. 

Since Changbin and him shared the same plate, Chan made sure to always fill it with the eggs he was cooking.

“We go to the Coliseum at one pm, and then you’re alone with Changbin,” Chan replied with a chuckle.

Hyunjin shot Changbin a quizzical look that had the latter smirking and suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

“I’ll take you to _Tempio di Esculapio._ ”

“What’s that?”

“You’ll see. It was made for us,” Changbin said, cryptic and still smirking.

“Is it how it is when you’re dating? Do you exude love and flirt all the time?” Felix remarked, genuinely curious. “I don’t think I can pull it off.”

“Nah, that’s just me,” Changbin replied smugly, Hyunjin nodding along. “Although I’m sure you’re going to be more romantic than Chan and I combined.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Chan defended himself as he was feeling roasted out of nowhere. “Anyways ‘Lix, you don’t have to be like Changbin. He got Hyunjin by grabbing his butt. Don’t do that.”

“You did,” Hyunjin confirmed, eyeing his boyfriend from above the cup of apple juice he was drinking.

“This isn’t how I remember things,” Changbin denied solemnly.

The four of them kept chatting until it was time to leave for the Coliseum. They took a cab and waited about ten minutes in the queue before they could visit the ruins of what was a majestic amphitheater. The place was really crowded so they walked two by two, Hyunjin never letting go of Changbin’s hand even if their skins were clammy from the warm weather.

Hyunjin took many pictures of all angles of the structure and of his friends— Changbin included because he was his friend before being his lover. Unsurprisingly, Chan, being clever and thirsty for knowledge, explained everything about the greatest works of Roman architecture— likely, he had read the wikipedia page vigorously this morning, to the point Changbin wondered where his friend stored all that knowledge… Changbin had no more room in his head; only the knowledge he had already acquired— still more than what the average person would know, mind you; his work, money, and of course, Hyunjin.

(To be fair, Hyunjin occupied his thoughts the most, even when they weren’t together. That was what love did to him; he wore love like a shadow to every place he went. In addition, he was a twenty year-old boy with a thing in his pants that would never calm down at the mere thought of his boyfriend.)

When they did the rounds of the Coliseum, they shared the water bottles they kept in their backpacks and went downtown on foot. They bought ice cream with Hyunjin letting Changbin eat half of his since he was still hungry after finishing his own cone, and parted ways once it was time for Hyunjin’s surprise.

He would fall in love with the place, Changbin thought, excited at the idea of kissing Hyunjin here. Because even he did fall in love with the place, when he had strayed there with his friends a few days ago. He had thought of Hyunjin, how this park would suit him, with the trees and the colorful flowers and the swans swimming peacefully in the pond.

“It’s beautiful,” Hyunjin softly breathed, amazed by the setting.

_Tempio di Esculapio_ was a quiet temple surrounded by a large pond and vast gardens where people could take naps and walks. They went for a walk, slowly following the gravel roads until they found an area void of people. There, Hyunjin spread out the thin blanket he had previously tucked in his backpack over the lush grass, and they laid down side by side, naturally looking up the unclouded sky through the crowns of the trees.

Hyunjin rolled against him, supporting himself on his elbows, and leaning in for a sweet kiss; the flavor of ice cream still lingering in their mouths. They kissed the way they were allowed to now that it was just them, the nature and its silence: wet, noisy and passionate, with Hyunjin sliding his hand under Changbin’s tank top and with Changbin palming his butt.

Eventually, they parted to simply cuddle in the middle of the garden.

“How was it without me?” Hyunjin demanded, threading his fingers through his boyfriend’s thick, black hair.

“I wish you were with me all the time,” Changbin replied sincerely. The reason Hyunjin couldn't join their road trip was because he had a part time job whose contract requested for him to work most of the summer holidays. “I wanted to hug you so bad every night,” he whined, burying his face in Hyunjin’s chest.

“Same, I don’t like sleeping alone anymore,” Hyunjin confessed as he massaged the older’s scalp. “I was too used to your snores.” He grinned, his teasing having the desired outcome since Changbin pinched his butt in protest.

“I don’t snore!”

“I know you don’t,” Hyunjin giggled. “I was too used to your scent too, but it had disappeared over time.” His lips knotted into a pout, remembering the sadness he was experiencing whenever he went to bed alone. He may have had Changbin’s clothes at his place, but the lingering scent never lasted long. Besides, a hoodie wasn’t the same as the real person.

“It’s fine, we’re together now. I’m going to scent you like a wolf scenting its doe,” Changbin said in a low voice while smirking against Hyunjin’s neck. He left a bite for emphasis.

“You really treat me like I’m a doe,” Hyunjin pointed out, smiling because of Changbin’s tickling nose running along his throat.

“Because you are one.”

“You know I see you as a harmless cat and not a wolf, right?” Hyunjin gave him slight pats on his head. Changbin was warm and snuggled into his chest, his leg around his own like a cat’s tail.

“I’m still a predator.”

“A cute and tiny one then,” Hyunjin whispered fondly. 

They dripped into a peaceful nap, their limbs tangled because that was how they found comfort. 

At twilight, the buzz of Changbin’s phone pulled them out of their sleep. It was Chan calling because he had booked a table for their group at a cheap italian restaurant tonight. 

Hyunjin rolled off Changbin to stretch.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever recover from my flight,” he said in a sigh, looking at Changbin who was typing on his phone. “What time is it?”

“Almost seven pm. We have to go.”

They packed their stuff and left the lovely gardens, never letting go of their hands. Changbin promised to take him to the Pantheon and to the Trevi Fountain after their meal because there would be fewer people in the streets by then. He led Hyunjin through narrow streets lined with small food services and shops, until a big stadium-shaped space appeared in front of them: Piazza Navona.

There, Hyunjin let out a gasp as he took in the Baroque architecture and the two large fountains ornamented with lights standing in the center of the place; a place that was also towered over by a majestic obelisk and a church Changbin forgot its names.

Of course, Hyunjin snapped pictures of everything in odd angles and even asked a timid Changbin to pose. 

After that, they joined the others in the restaurant, eating the delicious food with Hyunjin feeding Changbin simply because the latter spoke too much whenever people were around and always ended up forgetting to eat. 

At ten pm, Changbin led him to see the Pantheon below which Hyunjin felt like its immensity was about to fall on him. Then, Changbin took pictures of him in front of the Trevi Fountain, unashamedly crouching down to get the best pictures for his boyfriend— the tourists had to circumvent him because he was in the middle of the path, perched on his feet like a bird.

While holding hands, they walked in the animated and illuminated city in the direction of the dormitory. Hyunjin would constantly pull Changbin to look at the shop windows, his curiosity topping Changbin’s boredom since he had already seen everything.

It was midnight when they reached the silent dormitory. Seeing as everyone was likely partying somewhere outside, they decided it was the best time to take a warm bath together. Hyunjin sat comfortably between Changbin’s legs and let him shampoo his long black hair.

“At what time are we leaving tomorrow?” Hyunjin demanded while he pulled off the plug of the bath for the dirty water to run down. “I don’t even know what our destinations will be.”

“We have a six-hour drive tomorrow, so we’re leaving before noon.” Changbin hummed, kissing Hyunjin’s bare shoulder and turning on the showerhead to rinse them. “As for our destinations… It’s a surprise.”

“Why? It feels like it’s our honeymoon.” Hyunjin chuckled, thinking about how romantic it was to go on a road trip with his partner. Changbin and him, alone on the road with the sole company of the wind? Peak romance, like the fascinating stories he had read in modern novels and seen in music videos.

“Every day will be a honeymoon with me, baby,” Changbin crowed with a smirk.

“Where did you learn that line?” Hyunjin snorted while wrapping himself in a big towel. “You’re so corny.”

“From one of the cheesy dramas you like watching,” Changbin gently teased him, dodging the towel Hyunjin instantly threw at him with a frown.

“You call them cheesy but you’re as smitten as a male lead in unconditional love with the heroine.”

“So, you’re the female lead. I like that…”

“Of course I am, look at me leading you by the nose,” Hyunjin boasted, his tongue peeking between his pearly teeth in a playful way.

Changbin muttered something that Hyunjin didn’t understand because they were brushing their teeth, so he just playfully smooched Changbin’s cheek with a mouthful of toothpaste.

They went to bed at the same time as the others came in. Felix promptly joined them to watch an animated movie with his head resting against Hyunjin’s chest. Then, at the end of the movie, he jumped in his top bunk to sleep. Changbin had just the time to close his laptop when Hyunjin caged him in his graceful arms.

“I need to cuddle,” the younger whined, adjusting Changbin’s protective arms around himself the way he wanted to be held close to the older's chest, with Changbin’s hand under his t-shirt rubbing soothing circles over his back.

  
  
  
  
  


**August 4th, 2020.**

(The fire and a pink scar.)

“Are you sure you got everything you need?” Chan asked as he closed the trunk of the rented Jeep Changbin and Hyunjin would be using for their trip. He had previously helped them pack their bags and drove them to the pick-up location where they had obtained the keys. Felix and Hyunjin were hugging each other goodbye next to them. “Your charger? Your camping stuff? Your toothbrush?”

“I have everything,” Changbin replied with a gentle smile meant for his selfless, caring friend.

“Your skateboard?”

“Naturally, I have my skateboard. It’s the most valued item!”

“I thought I was the most important,” Hyunjin remarked, his lips twisted into a pout.

“You’re my special boy, not an item,” Changbin corrected, leaving a kiss on Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Ready to go?”

Hyunjin hummed, then hugged Chan before going to sit on the passenger seat.

“Call me if you need anything,” the oldest among them said as he was leaning over the open window.

“Yes, daddy,” Hyunjin sarcastically replied, which made Felix snort and Chan frown.

“I’m serious.”

“Yes, daddy,” Changbin repeated playfully, his smile lopsided and cocky. “Hopefully I won’t have to.”

“Call me if you’re bored,” Felix said to Hyunjin while suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. “I will keep you company.”

“I will!” Hyunjin chirped, bumping his fist against Felix’s through the car’s window, right before Changbin’s unimpressed face.

“See you in Seoul.”

With that, Changbin started the engine. He drove through Rome in the direction of Genoa where they would sleep in a campsite. In fact, they would travel from campsite to campsite simply because it was cheaper and because both of them liked eating marshmallows while dipping their feet in the river. 

Besides, Changbin had always enjoyed sharing the small space of his tent with Hyunjin; kisses were always involved until Hyunjin fell asleep on top of him, both of them pressed together in his single person sleeping bag— that was how he got to appreciate Hyunjin’s mouth and body the first time.

“What are you thinking about?” He heard Hyunjin ask. He was fanning himself with a book he had brought with him, so Changbin turned on the AC for him.

“I’m thinking about you.”

“Were you also thinking about me when you hugged those girls?” Hyunjin asked, trying to sound casual, but Changbin still heard the bitterness in his tone.

He was talking about Changbin’s friends.

“Seriously? I don’t make comments when you hug Felix or Jeongin, or even when you cling on Seungmin and Jisung.”

“It’s not the same thing. You know there’s nothing between our friends and me.”

“There’s nothing between anyone and me,” Changbin stated, eyeing Hyunjin whose frown deepened; he had slipped off his sneakers and was currently hugging his knees. “Is this because I’m attracted to girls too? So you don’t trust me, because I could apply the same logic to you when you hug men.”

“I don’t hug men.”

“Felix and Seungmin are men.”

“They’re my friends!”

“These girls are my friends too.”

“You don’t understand!” Hyunjin exhaled in frustration. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, I just don’t like seeing it. I can’t even imagine what you did during your road trip.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Changbin countered. He took some slow breaths because he didn’t want to let his anger get the upper hand over him. He would have been upset as well if he saw Hyunjin hugging people he didn’t know, not because of jealousy, but because of possessiveness. Call it archaic, but Hyunjin was his and no one else to touch. “I only took Felix in my arms, I promise.”

“I know…” Hyunjin trailed in a small voice. He lolled towards him, looking at him with sad eyes. “I am sorry, I don’t like being like this either. Don’t be angry with me. I know you’re friendly and likeable, and that they’ll miss you too. I just…” He shrugged, his lower lip sticking out cutely.

Changbin let out a sigh.

“I’m not angry. I understand you.”

“I can’t help it,” Hyunjin softly told him, a sad glimmer swimming in his black eyes. This uncomfortable feeling that made his stomach churn weirdly was still fresh in both his body and his mind. He had always been a little possessive with the few people dear to his heart, simply because he had always been afraid to lose them; when he loved people, he wanted to love them fully, to love them forever. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, I’d rather know how you feel than not,” Changbin said with a reassuring smile. 

He supposed that it was part of love; it jumbled with overprotection and obsession. There had been times Changbin felt like he was losing himself to irrational anger because he couldn’t deal with a stranger's hand sliding down his boyfriend’s back. It was a natural, instinctive feeling that he had always tried to tame down; never in his life had he felt such darkness boiling within him, not before he had fallen in love with Hyunjin.

He gripped Hyunjin’s thigh when the latter brought his graceful legs down, rubbing circles on his bare skin to comfort him. Hyunjin slipped his fingers between his to gently hold his hand over his lap. At least, they shared the same level of possessiveness, he thought.

The leisurely drive to Genoa unfolded beneath the scorching sun with Hyunjin sometimes rolling down the window to let his fingers slide through the wind. Changbin played one of his numerous Spotify playlists, a rare one whose songs Hyunjin could sing along since they had a different musical taste. He was mostly reading his romance novel, sometimes asking Changbin about words he didn’t know the exact meaning of. 

(Changbin didn’t know either, so they played a self-indulgent game in which the one who guessed the meaning wrong had to kiss the other.)

Then, Hyunjin would read out loud for Changbin not to feel like he was only a driver. He would cross his feet over the dashboard, his white cotton socks pulled up his ankles, and Changbin would appreciatively run his hand over the skin of his leg; hand Hyunjin would swat away because _hands on the wheel!_

After two hours on the road, they stopped at a gas station to fill the tank and buy snacks as well as their food for the evening. They went into the large bathroom and soaked the hem of their t-shirts in water to wipe the sweat off their faces. Then, they eagerly ate seated on a wooden bench, with Hyunjin dropping a tomato from his sandwich and with Changbin coughing because he had downed his water bottle too fast.

“I’d like to drive, and don’t tell me our destination is a surprise because I saw it on the GPS,” Hyunjin ennunciated as a small grin adorned his face.

“I’m supposed to be the one in charge,” Changbin protested, leaning over Hyunjin’s lap to take a bite of his sandwich. He liked taking care of Hyunjin simply because he thrived on being reliable, on making him happy. “It’s like our honeymoon,” he added, which made the younger snort.

“And you’re the husband, is that so? Well, I’m a husband as well—”

“I know!”

“Let me take care of us too,” Hyunjin sighed while gently stroking his head. “Besides, I won’t have another opportunity to drive a fancy Jeep.”

“Fiiiine,” Changbin whined like a petulant child who had to share his favorite toy. He leaned comfortably on the younger’s shoulder and kept eating his sandwich. “But I’m setting up the tent and grilling the meat tonight.”

“Oh? We’re going camping?” Hyunjin demanded in false innocence, his smile lopsided and pretty. 

Both of them liked camping. Changbin especially liked camping: the grass, the campfire and the guitar that accompanied it, the starry night and the intimacy inside a tent. Even better if the campsite was along a river, because the older loved swimming as much as Hyunjin did.

Changbin was simply a summer boy.

“I should stop talking,” Changbin mumbled in a mouthful of bread. “I’m ruining the surprise.”

Hyunjin chuckled and curled his hand around the older’s knee. He spread his fingers, contemplating Changbin’s tan skin under his palm; he had always been darker than Hyunjin— although none of them were particularly pale, something he had always found attractive. He was darker now, and Hyunjin couldn’t wait to run his hands all over his sun kissed skin.

As Changbin finished eating, squashing the dirty paper of the sandwich into a ball, Hyunjin stood up with the intention of getting the car, only to lose all his strength and fall back down on the bench. Upon noticing, Changbin wrapped his arm around his waist to prevent him from falling backwards over the grass.

“What’s wrong?” The older worriedly asked. He cupped Hyunjin’s cheek, then slid his hand to the top of his head where his hair was abnormally warm. “You’re burning.”

“I feel dizzy,” Hyunjin breathed with difficulty; his respiration was short and weak.

“You got a heatstroke,” Changbin stated, his hand atop the younger’s head to shield him from the sun. “Can you walk? I’ll take you inside.” But Hyunjin shook his head as the heat caused a malaise in him.

“I’m sorry,” Hyunjin murmured, holding on Changbin by wrapping his arms around his neck. He was shivering, he needed support.

“It’s not your fault. I’ll take you inside,” Changbin firmly said before pressing him against his chest to haul him up. Hyunjin was light and thin, easy to handle, easy to bring him inside the gas station and place him on a bench in the dining area. “Stay here, I’ll bring you water,” he told the younger, leaving only after Hyunjin nodded.

Hastily, he bought two fresh water bottles and a can of soda because he knew the cold metal would cool down Hyunjin’s body temperature. The cashier offered her help since she had witnessed everything from behind her counter. Changbin thanked her before joining Hyunjin who was still breathing with difficulty.

“Drink this.” Changbin opened the bottle for him, then pressed the cold soda can against his flushed neck: a sunburn. He cursed himself for not being careful enough with this kind of weather. Even if he was used to the harsh sun, especially after his road trip, it wasn’t the case for the younger. Changbin would make sure to always remind him to wear his bucket hat whenever they went outside. “How do you feel? Better?”

Hyunjin hummed as a response, emptying the water bottle at a slow pace. Changbin was gently rubbing the cold can against his skin and drawing soothing circles over his knee. By the time the younger finished the second bottle, the shivers had gradually subsided.

“I’m feeling better,” Hyunjin told him softly, closing his eyes when Changbin reached to cup his head before tucking a strand of hair behind his little ear.

“Okay. I’ll bring the car in front of the entrance.”

Changbin still bought two more water bottles, tangerines and jellies for Hyunjin on his way out.

When Hyunjin got in, he slipped off his sneakers and lowered the seat, humming contently as he was feeling the air conditioning on his body. Changbin still covered him with a hoodie he took from his bag in case he would catch a cold.

“You’re so cute when you’re worried about me,” Hyunjin commented, loving how thoughtful his boyfriend was. His hoodie? Hyunjin’s favorite item because it was comfortable and smelled like him. Tangerines and jellies? Hyunjin’s favorite snacks.

“I’m pretty sure your mom would kill me if anything happened to you.”

“She would,” he agreed with an amused smile.

With that, Changbin started the car. 

It would take them three more hours to reach Genoa and one of its campsites. During the ride, Hyunjin played Animal Crossing: New Horizons on Changbin’s Nintendo Switch and performed silly imitations of the game’s characters. He was in a better condition, feeling giddy and feeding Changbin jellies.

After they parked in the parking lot, they carefully set up their tent near one of the campfires provided by the site. There were quite a lot of campers casually chatting and eating their grilled sausages, mostly young adults. Overall, the area was tranquil as it was on the outskirts of a forest; with leafy trees and a peaceful, blue river.

They grilled meat and vegetables over the portable grill placed above the fire. Then, they let the water heat up in a pot until they finally could have a wash. They properly washed with cloth and a bar soap, and rinsed themselves with the rest of the tepid water. 

Changbin only possessed the bare minimum in his camping kit, since his friends and him had slept in Airbnbs half of their trip. It wasn’t like they were wandering in the mountains, anyway.

“Could you play the guitar for me?” Hyunjin asked as he sat cross-legged next to his boyfriend and took pictures of him with his phone. The twilight bathed Changbin in a beautiful orange that enhanced the honey color of his skin.

“My guitar is in the car,” Changbin quietly replied, trying not to shy away from Hyunjin’s attention. The younger was threading his long fingers through his still wet hair with a pleased smile adorning his face.

“I’ll get it for you.” Hyunjin took the keys before leaving the for parking lot.

He came back while clumsily strumming the guitar the way his teacher had taught him when he was a child. He was more of a piano person, but he liked asking Changbin for lessons. In fact, that was how they had started dating: with Hyunjin spending time in the older’s bedroom and with Changbin touching his hands from behind to teach him how to play. Hyunjin would always remember the tickling feeling of Changbin’s breath on his neck.

When Changbin placed his guitar on his lap, he asked:

“What do you want me to play?”

“The song you played at the bonfire, when we first met last year.”

“Um… I don’t remember what I played,” Changbin admitted, ashamed. For his defense, many trivial things had happened that night, and he had only retained the moment he had seen Hyunjin for the first time, like all his sensory organs had ceased functioning, save for his eyesight. “I only remember looking at you…”

“That, you did. You also played a Day6 song that Seungmin and Jeongin sung along,” Hyunjin told him in amusement. He started peeling the tangerines, licking the juice off his fingers from time to time.

Changbin dug in his mind in extensive search of his memory, Seungmin’s eager face finally appearing because he had requested that rock song.

“Sweet Chaos?”

“Yes!”

“As you wish,” Changbin said before playing the acoustic version of the song. It was ragged since he hadn’t performed that song in a long time, but he could at least still softly hum the lyrics.

While Hyunjin was looking at him with a familiar glimmer in his eyes, the same glimmer Changbin saw when their eyes first crossed, he remembered how shy Hyunjin was that night: averting his gaze when faced with Changbin’s cocky attitude. He remembered that he was glued to Jeongin, quiet and a bit uneasy, as it was his first time coming to a bonfire. 

It was an annual celebration right before the start of a new term: a bonfire on campus, music, food, drinks and students. They were sitting in a circle around a smaller fire in the campus’ park; it was when Hyunjin got more comfortable, more talkative, more smiley, that Changbin took his chance and smacked his butt.

To be fair, there was a bug on the back of his pants, and Changbin, in all his chivalry, smacked it dead. Hyunjin, who was waiting for his drink with his friends, yelped in surprise, looking at the older with round, offended eyes.

“Did you just spank my friend?” Seungmin coldy asked, protective mode on— something Changbin had never seen since he had always known the younger boy to be easy going and playful.

“Yeah! How dare touch Hyunjin’s ass!” A drunk Jisung loudly remarked. He tripped, colliding with Changbin who had managed to hold him up. “Thanks man,” Jisung said, giving him a lazy smile. “I owe you my life.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes, taking Jisung away from Changbin with a frustrated sigh.

“He needs to sit somewhere for a while. Will you be okay?” Seungmin asked his best friend, Hyunjin. “Do you need me to talk some sense into Changbin? Do you need me to tell him to piss off?”

“Hey—” Changbin started to protest, although he found Seungmin’s overprotective side funny.

“I’ll be fine,” Hyunjin replied, giving his best friend a reassuring smile.

“You should apologize,” Seungmin told Changbin before leaving with a whiny Jisung who suddenly wanted to fight again.

When Hyunjin focused all his attention on him, Changbin put on his most charming smile.

“Why did you do that? Is it a new pick-up technique?” Hyunjin impassively demanded, far from how seemingly charmed he had been earlier. 

Still, Changbin could read the curiosity in his beautiful eyes.

“There was a bug on your butt,” Changbin told him, shrugging and putting his hands in his pockets the way he knew people found cool.

“A bug?” Hyunjin blinked, his lips pouting in confusion. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“No. Look.” Changbin pointed out the dead moth on the gravel with the tip of his tennis shoe. “I’m not lying.”

“Oh…” Hyunjin let out, a soft pink blooming on his cheeks. “You could have simply told me, though.”

“My first instinct was to smack it,” Changbin declared, all smug and smirking.

“Right…”

“I’m sorry your butt was in the way. Can I offer you a drink as an apology?” 

At that precise moment, Changbin had doubted that his inappropriate way to hit on Hyunjin would have worked. Yet, miraculously, Hyunjin had smiled, accepting the offer.

“Tell me honestly,” Changbin began as he put his guitar aside, flat on the grass. Looking back, he was proud at how smooth, how charming, and how cool he had been. “Did it hurt when I smacked your butt?”

“A little.” Hyunjin sat between his legs now that the guitar was out of the way, leaning backwards against his chest. “I was more surprised than anything.”

“Seungmin wanted to punch me so bad,” Changbin laughed. “Jisung too. Didn’t he throw up when we came back with the drinks?”

“He threw up on Seungmin’s shoes, and then wanted to kiss him,” Hyunjin giggled, his voice squeaking. “That night was memorable.”

“Yeah, it was.”

“Says the one who forgot the songs he played…”

“I only remember seeing you!”

“As expected from my lovely boyfriend,” Hyunjin said with a roguish smile. He kissed Changbin’s chin from below, his pillow lips against the pink scar there, and presented him a juicy piece of tangerine that he eagerly ate. “You know… You’re wearing the exact same t-shirt you were wearing that day.”

Changbin hummed.

“You have a good memory. That’s why I always ask you what’s the number of my license plate,” he explained while reminiscing the time he was completing papers about his car insurance: he had been too lazy to go outside and take a look, so he had called Hyunjin instead. He could always count on Hyunjin.

“You should remember too. It’s your car, not mine.”

“I know…” Changbin pecked the top of Hyunjin’s head. “What would I do without you?”

“You’d actually go out to look at your license plate,” Hyunjin teased him while giving him another piece of tangerine. “And you’d have all your clothes in your closet. Half of them are in my bedroom.”

“Isn’t that my t-shirt you’re currently wearing?”

“It is, it’s comfy because it’s so loose on me.” Hyunjin smiled, looking at him from below with his characteristic roguish smile.

At nightfall, they laid in the tent and cuddled with the sound of the river as their lullaby.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  


**August 5th, 2020.**

(Drunk boys in love.)

  
  


“What are we going to do in Paris?”

“It’s a surprise,” Changbin replied, grinning smugly. “You’re gonna like this one.”

They had woken up early to visit Genoa, to take pictures of the picturesque houses colored in shades of orange, and to sate their appetite before setting off to Paris.

“Aw, I hope it’s a date with Park Jinyoung then.”

“The old one? Ew.”

“No, the young, talented, handsome and athletic one,” Hyunjin spoke dreamily, a lazy smile pulling at the corner of his lips. “He is amazing.”

“Stop dreaming, keep driving,” Changbin mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and looking through the window in a sulky manner.

“Oh, come on. You’re jealous of someone I’ll never meet in my life,” Hyunjin told him softly. “And of someone I’m not in love with.”

“Stop teasing me. You’re mine.”

“That’s my catchphrase!” He protested in a laugh. 

He remembered the time when Seungmin had asked him who was Changbin to him, to which Hyunjin had simply answered “mine!” They hadn’t been dating back then, but Changbin was Hyunjin’s the moment he had set his eyes on him. Many joked that Changbin was the predator in their relationship, given the butt smack, while he was in fact Hyunjin’s prey all along.

Tiny, confident Changbin was a victim of love at first sight, and all Hyunjin did was looking at him with his shy eyes.

“Yeah, that catchphrase you yelled before attacking my mouth,” Changbin recalled with a satisfied smile. 

Hyunjin had been jealous of a girl Changbin hung out with. She was only a friend. Hyunjin knew that, but he couldn’t help his sadness whenever Changbin gave her his attention. One day, Hyunjin had thrown a tantrum because he had found her beige, checkered scarf in his bedroom.  _ Why is her scarf here? Why was she in your bedroom? Do you bring everyone here? Am I not special to you like you are to me? _ He had been on the verge of tears, uncharacteristically angry since Hyunjin’s anger usually transformed into sorrow, and he had scolded Changbin for hurting him.

At the sight of his hurt face, Changbin had lost all will to defend himself. He was driven by the only desire of taking Hyunjin in his arms to tell him he was special to him too… Until Hyunjin initiated action and kissed him.

“I didn’t attack your mouth, I kissed you, and you immediately kissed back,” Hyunjin pointed out matter-of-factly. He slowed down since they reached the traffic jam across the highway. “You pinned me against the wall.”

“Yeah, I remember. I should do that more often,” Changbin commented with a smirk, sliding his hand where Hyunjin’s thighs were bare as his shorts had ridden up from his sitting position.

“Is sex all you think about?”

“Yes.”

Hyunjin chuckled.

“Me too. One month is too long.”

“It was bearable since you weren’t with me, but now that you’re here…” Changbin trailed, dancing his fingers on Hyunjin’s soft skin.

“I get it,” Hyunjin told him softly, squeezing the tan hand curling around his thigh.

He didn’t need further explanation as he felt the same: loving with their hearts, with their minds and with their bodies. It was only natural for them to desire each other because they always yearned for touches, for taste, for scents. Kissing remained the best feeling in the world next to cuddles, but it sparked off a carnal desire they always tried to tame.

“We can still do it in the car,” Changbin playfully suggested.

“No way!”

At noon, after four hours on the road, Hyunjin parked in the parking lot of a pull-in. Changbin was asleep, breathing with his mouth slightly open. Hyunjin ran his fingers through his thick, black hair, then pinched his chubby cheek to wake him up. Changbin groaned, sitting up in the seat he had previously lowered for his nap, his hair like a peacock. 

“Where are we?”

“We’re finally in France. I crossed the border some time ago,” Hyunjin told him, unbuckling his belt, and reached for his wallet. He then reached for Changbin’s head to gently flatten his wild strands of hair. “We must eat before reaching Paris.” 

“Uh-uh. I also need to pee,” Changbin said with a displeased nose scrunch.

It was a cheap restaurant that sold typical western food such as sandwiches, omelettes, pasta, soups and meat. They ate small portions since the heat usually made them nauseous, and filled up their flasks with drinkable water in the restroom.

Well rested and replete, Changbin took the helm. He changed the relaxing, lofi playlist that Hyunjin had been playing earlier to pop music. The younger played on their Nintendo Switch for the first hour, then fell asleep with the console on his lap. He stirred when Changbin pulled over a service station to fill the tank. He read four o'clock on his phone and when Changbin knocked on the window to ask if he wanted anything from the store, Hyunjin requested tangerines.

Changbin came back with the fruits as well as jellies and cookies.

“You always treat me with the greatest care,” Hyunjin told him, his eyes grateful and shining and his lips forming a cute pout. 

Changbin preened himself on making Hyunjin happy with his little attention to detail.

“That’s because I’m the best,” he crowed.

“You are.” Hyunjin nodded while munching a jelly. “The best, only for me. Mine.”

It took them six more hours to reach Paris, a very crowded city.

When Changbin parked in the parking lot of a building, Hyunjin frowned. He had been too engrossed in his novel that he forgot his surroundings.

“Why aren’t we camping?”

“Because that’s your surprise.”

“Another Airbnb is a surprise?”

“No,” Changbin sighed, turning off the engine. “You’ll see.”

They carried their bags, and Hyunjin followed Changbin in the modern building where they took an elevator to the fourth floor. There, Changbin led him through a tidy corridor until he stopped in front of a thick, wooden door. He knocked three times, hearing footsteps and the jingling of keys, and the door opened to…

“Welcome to my palace!” A cheerful Jisung greeted them in a heavy English accent. “We have a wash machine and— Oof!”

Hyunjin left his bag in the entrance and tackled his friend into a hug the moment he saw his cute face. They hugged while slightly jumping and turning on themselves.

“Don’t jump on me,” Minho said from where he was hidden behind the door. Although he used a detached tone, he was smiling warmly at the sight of his best friend. “Wow, you got so tan.”

“Hey,” was all Changbin managed to say before he fell in Minho’s arms into a warm hug. “I missed you.” It had been a month without seeing each other for them too; chatting would never replace the other’s real presence.

“Don’t be cheesy,” Minho teased as he was rubbing his back.

“Hey! What about me?” Jisung complained, kicking Changbin’s butt. “Didn’t you miss me?”

“Barely,” Changbin playfully repli by ed, although he still brought the skinnier boy into his arms.

Hyunjin and Minho hugged each other then.

“I didn’t know you guys were in Paris! You didn’t tell me anything.” Hyunjin was hyper, he couldn’t stop holding on Minho or Jisung. “Since when are you here?”

“The principle of a surprise is to not tell you,” Minho pointed out, lightly pinching his taller friend’s waist who flinched away. “We arrived three days ago. It was Jisung’s idea.”

“I won tickets for the Louvre. It’s like something that happens once in a lifetime,” Jisung explained theatrically, and before he could go on and narrate all his adventures here, Changbin pressed his hand against his mouth.

“We have all night for stories.”

They sat down in the small studio apartment with Minho getting them drinks and Jisung showing them where to plug their phones. The place was big enough for two, even three: only one king sized bed, a couch accompanied by a coffee table, a kitchenette and a small bathroom. Cheap and efficient, exactly what Minho had aimed for. 

Jisung animatedly told them about Paris. The places they visited, the French meals they ate, the pictures they took.

“We have to go to Montmartre!” He exclaimed as he abruptly stood up on the couch and put his hands on his hips. “You have to get your portraits drawn.” He hopped down, grabbed a tube haphazardly thrown on the table, and unrolled it to reveal a realistic portrait of Minho.

“That’s amazing,” Hyunjin gasped. “We need to get portraits too!”

“I don’t know…” Changbin yawned, exhausted after six long hours on the road. He would capitulate eventually, just to make Hyunjin happy.

“Pleaaase,” Hyunjin pleaded, jutting his lower lip cutely. “What’s the point of being in Paris if we don’t even visit?”

“Fine.”

“That was easy,” Minho nonchalantly remarked.

“Like you’d say no to Jisung,” Changbin quipped with a smirk.

When they went to Montmartre, a hill primarily known for its artistic history, the twilight was bathing the white-domed Basilica of the Sacré-Cœur in a bright orange. Many tourists were gathered on the edge of the hill to take pictures of Paris. Minho led them to Place du Tertre, only a few meters away from the majestic church, where various artists were drawing portraits of tourists. 

While Hyunjin posed for his portrait, both Minho and Jisung walked Changbin around, bringing him in shops to buy souvenirs for his family. Changbin, who had wanted to spare money, found himself buying Paris-themed saucers for his tea loving mother.

While Changbin posed for his portrait, Hyunjin requested for an art shop, so Jisung took him to an elegant looking one full of paintings, bookmarks, glasses boxes and many more items. He bought Alfons Mucha bookmarks and Vincent Van Gogh postcards for his parents.

After that, they took a cab in the direction of the Arc de Triomphe and then of the Eiffel Tower: both monuments were considerable and stunning, especially the triumphal arch whose art filled Hyunjin’s student eyes with wonder.

When the dark blue sky revealed its spread of stars, they ordered takeouts and went back to their apartment. Around the coffee table, they chatted while eating fried chicken and pizza and drinking red wine.

At some point during the night, a drunk Jisung suddenly kissed Minho on the mouth.

“Why didn’t you tell me you two were together?” Hyunjin whined, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest like a petulant child. He had rosy cheeks, long tousled hair and glassy eyes due to the wine. “No one never tells me anything in this house!” He flopped against Changbin who simply draped his muscular arm around his middle.

“It’s recent, like three weeks ago when we went to the theater,” Jisung began explaining around his glass of wine. “I dared him to kiss me after the movie. He did. We’re together now.”

“How come you didn’t tell me?” Hyunjin still complained, throwing a pizza crumb at him. “You’re a bad friend.”

“You were too sad because you missed Changbin. We didn’t want to upset you with our love life,” Minho told him gently.

“Awww,” Changbin let out, his grin knowing because Minho had informed him anyway. Thankfully, Hyunjin was too drunk to catch on and accuse him of disloyalty.

They kept chatting until both Minho and Changbin deemed their boyfriends too drunk to pursue their little party. Minho brought Jisung to the bathroom with difficulty as the younger boy kept trying to kiss him. He took a shower with him while Changbin left a sleepy Hyunjin on the couch to throw their dirty laundry in the washer.

“Binnie,” he heard Hyunjin call.

“Yes, baby?” Changbin crouched to be at eye-level with him. He threaded his fingers through his sweaty hair, massaging his scalp, then his delicate ear.

“I thought you left,” the younger murmured weakly, reaching to grip the front of Changbin’s black t-shirt.

It made Changbin smile.

“I won’t leave without you,” he told him softly. “How are you feeling?”

“I want to throw up.”

“Okay. Can you sit up? Walk?”

Slowly, Hyunjin sat up, and Changbin hauled him up against his chest to carry him in the bathroom where Minho was brushing his teeth in front of the mirror; Jisung was already clean and asleep under the sheets.

“Need help?” Minho offered after he spat the toothpaste.

They made Hyunjin lean over the toilet, holding him up because his knees kept buckling against the tiles.

After Hyunjin managed to throw up all his meals, with the help of his fingers, they undressed him and helped him sit in the bathtub.

Changbin washed himself and his boyfriend while Minho went to check on Jisung who was still fast asleep. When it was time to get Hyunjin out, he called for his best friend as he was too scared to hurt the younger; the tub and the floor were indeed too slippery.

They quickly put a whiny Hyunjin in a clean shirt and in an equally clean underwear. Once they put him in bed, he immediately fell asleep, curling around Jisung. 

Since they weren’t sleepy yet, they went on the narrow balcony to finish the bottle of red wine; a pleasant view of Paris at night spread out beneath their weary eyes.

“They’re getting better at handling alcohol,” Minho nonchalantly said while twirling the red liquid in his glass. “Well, Jisung is, at least.”

“Yeah, Hyunjin rarely drinks. One glass and he can’t talk without stuttering. He’s such a light-weight.”

“They’re going to regret drinking this much in the morning,” Minho snorted before downing his glass.

“I hope I’ll sober up before taking the car tomorrow.”

“You will be fine. You didn’t drink much. Besides, it’s not even midnight yet.”

“I trust your judgment,” Changbin hummed. He looked at his glass, then handed it to Minho who gladly took it. “So, how is Jisung when he is in love?”

“Horny.”

Changbin snorted loudly.

“Aren’t we all?”

“He is next level horny. You know how hyper he is? Well, he is hyper down there too.”

“And you aren’t?” Changbin demanded with a sly grin. “I remember when we—”

“That’s different,” Minho cut him, offering him an amused smile. “We were sixteen. Everyone is horny at that age.”

“I’m still horny now, though,” Changbin shrugged. He stretching his head back, appreciating the refreshing breeze of the night cooling down his body. “I haven’t done it in a month.”

“I wonder how you handled your dick when you were single. You weren’t that frustrated back then.”

“I didn’t have Hyunjin in my life back then. Now I’m like, obsessed, you know?” Changbin mumbled, pouting despite himself. Even he himself hadn’t expected to be this infatuated with someone, and now he was living and feeling things much more intensely.

“That’s because he is the right one for you,” Minho gently told him.

“You think so?”

“Yeah. He makes your life somehow better. Spending time with him, even doing the most insignificant things, makes you happy, and when you’re without him, everything kinda lacks savor,” he let out, probably the corniest sentence Changbin had heard him say. “I mean, I have that with Jisung. So I get how you’re feeling.”

“Alcohol really makes you talk, uh?” Changbin whistled, extending his sore limbs and grinning slyly.

“Shut up.” Minho playfully kicked his knee. “You got intoxicated and told everyone Hyunjin was the love of your life only three days after you two started dating. He was terribly embarrassed, poor thing.”

“Let’s talk about when you were so intoxicated you revealed to Chan, Felix and I that you wanted to tap Jisung’s ass before you two even started dating. That was disgusting.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**August 6th, 2020.**

(Water and love.)

  
  


Changbin was preparing some classic sandwiches with the help of Minho when a fresh out of the shower Hyunjin hugged him from behind and typically placed his chin atop his shoulder.

“Yummy,” he commented, sniffing the delicious food over his shoulder.

“Is Jisung awake?” Minho asked him as he comfortably leant against the counter with a piece of bread in his mouth.

“Nah. He barely groaned when I tried waking him up,” Hyunjin replied, still snuggled up to Changbin like he was a teddy bear.

Minho went into the bedroom, likely to kiss Jisung awake while they packed their bags: phones charged, clothes clean and food prepared. It was almost ten in the morning. They would be driving nine to ten hours before stopping at a campsite for the night. 

They hugged their friends goodbye; Jisung still groggy, crashing against their chests while Minho told them to be careful on the road. Both boys followed them outside and then followed the Jeep with their eyes until it disappeared in the corner of the street.

During the ride, Hyunjin took a nap and Changbin listened to his favorite songs to keep himself spirited. He turned on the air conditioning as they were going south where the weather was hotter, making it difficult to breathe properly. 

At noon, Hyunjin stirred from his profound sleep as his stomach was churning in hunger. They stopped at a rest area to munch on the sandwiches and use the restroom where they also filled their flasks. 

This time, Hyunjin took the wheel, and Changbin fell asleep almost instantly; although he had stopped drinking early, he had also been chatting with Minho until late into the moonlit night. He woke up three hours later when Hyunjin pulled over on the outskirts of a lush forest along a rural route. They sat in the abundant grass, in the shadow of the trees, and contentedly ate two apples that Minho had previously given them.

They kissed while rolling on the grass, a delicate task that made them both laugh because their mouths kept sliding off from one another. Ultimately, Changbin carefully pinned Hyunjin down to ravish his mouth that tasted sweet and fresh like apples.

The rest of the trip was much more enjoyable since none of them would sleep while the other was driving. They turned on a playlist named  _ 80s summer road trip _ and tried to sing along the choruses. Hyunjin danced in a silly way and Changbin told him to record himself, so he set his phone on the dashboard and danced even more. He also filmed Changbin because he was wearing a black tank top that revealed his strong arms as well as his tan skin, and that was  _ so sexy, my boyfriend is so hot. _

Before heading to the campsite, they went to a local restaurant to fill up their stomachs with delicious steaks and french fries. 

When they reached the camping and set their tent, they stripped off their clothes, save for their underwear, to swim in the massive lake.

The water felt good as it was still warm despite the fact that it was already nine pm. There wasn’t a sound around except for those from the few campers scattered across the site and from the gentle rustle of the foliage.

Hyunjin sat at the edge of the lake, letting Changbin put his weight on his thighs to lift himself up and capture his mouth. During the kiss, Hyunjin wound his arms around his neck and tumbled backward over the grass; as a result, Changbin kissed him deeper, pleasurably rolling his hips against his own.

“People can see us,” Hyunjin murmured in a giggle as the older was now nuzzling his lovely neck.

“They can only see as far as their campfire allows them.” Changbin kept grinding down between his lithe legs, completely immersed in his task of kissing his boyfriend’s neck. Precisely, the dark campsite was only illuminated with the fires and the moonlight: perfect for Changbin's plan. "I want you.”

“That won’t be wise, I have eaten too much today…” Hyunjin pointed out, his lips knotting into a sad pout. “You have too.”

“But I want you so bad,” Changbin whined despite knowing that they weren’t in the best conditions for anal sex. Hyunjin hated doing it unless he ate lightly during the day, and Changbin, who wasn’t opposed to the idea of bottoming, especially wanted to fuck Hyunjin tonight. “So, so bad,” he repeated while rolling his hips faster.

“Chang—”

“I can come like this,” he said in the crook of the younger’s neck. “Please.”

“In the tent,” Hyunjin firmly told him as he pushed him away.

Changbin eagerly followed him in the tent, and right after he zipped it close, pinned Hyunjin down to ravish his mouth. He deepened the kiss while comfortably settling between the younger’s thighs and pressed their bulges together. Hyunjin let out of a lovely whine, closing his legs around his hips, and they simply made out while rutting against each other.

There was nothing more natural than to feel the other, to taste him and to hear his muffled moans; nothing more fascinating than to share warmth, saliva and scent, like all they desired was to melt in each other, which was why Hyunjin bore the imprint of grass all over his back; Changbin had pressed him down so passionately that he had felt the bumps of soil in the dip of his backbone.

After regaining their breaths, they cleaned up and laid down side by side. Hyunjin shyly slipped his fingers between Changbin’s, which made the latter amusedly chuckle.

“That’s what you did when we slept in my bed the first time,” he recalled, smiling at the memory of Hyunjin too shy to even hold his hand despite having initiated their first kiss.

They had been watching a drama with Hyunjin being extra cuddly, but he had shied away from Changbin the moment they went to sleep. At one point, he had intertwined their fingers, and Changbin had naturally brought him closer against his chest; like that, Hyunjin had relaxed and snuggled into him.

“In my defense, I didn’t know if you were the type to cuddle in bed or not. Maybe you wanted your space? I had to try something!”

“I’m not the type to cuddle, but I’d cuddle you whenever you want.”

“Awww. You’re so adorable,” Hyunjin fondly said before leaning in for a chaste kiss.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**August 7th, 2020.**

(Clingy.)

  
  


On the cusp of their last trip, Changbin hurt himself.

They arrived in a magnificent countryside, stopped where a flowing river was cornered by a meadow, and he tripped in the water, falling forward on the stones and branches that slashed his skin open. Nothing too bad, a bit of blood and a huge bump right below his knee that swelled after the brutal collision. Oh, and his hand whose fingers couldn’t move because of how stiff it was from the pain.

“I promise I can drive!”

“Don’t be stubborn. You can’t wiggle your fingers and your leg hurts,” Hyunjin reasoned while carefully applying a wet t-shirt against the older’s bump; the improvised cold compress would alleviate the pain and soothe the swelling. “Thankfully, nothing is broken.”

“There’s mud all over my face,” Changbin complained, feeling frustrated to be incapacitated in such an irresponsible way. He was supposed to be flexible with amazing balance since he skateboarded a lot. Needless to say, his recklessness made him walk towards the more dangerous side of the river when Hyunjin had especially told him to be careful.

“Here.” Hyunjin reached for his face, his wet hand wiping the mud off with gentle fingers. “Stop gawking,” he chuckled while affectionately pinching Changbin’s cheek. “You see me every day.”

“I’m admiring the landscape,” Changbin quipped. He tried smooching the thumb that was tenderly wiping his chin, which made Hyunjin smile in amusement. “It’s not a sight I see every day.”

“What sight?” Hyunjin demanded with a head title and a confused pout.

“You, all wet and bathed in sun rays.”

“So romantic,” he hummed, his pretty face adorned by an equally pretty smile. “Let’s get back to the car. We have still a long way ahead.”

It was eleven am, nine more hours until they arrived in the south of Spain: Seville, their last destination. Hyunjin had an idea why they would finish their road trip there, but all in good time; all the concerns he needed to voice could wait until they were comfortably settled in the beach house retreat.

During the trip, Changbin played on the Nintendo Switch, with his legs resting on the dashboard and a lollipop in his mouth, only to give up ten minutes later because he couldn’t use his right hand. Instead, he called his mother who scolded him for wasting his data when he could have simply waited until he got wifi somewhere. He prevented himself from notifying her about his injury because she would have scolded him once more for being imprudent. 

Hopefully, he would be recovered before seeing her at the beach house in two days.

“I’m bored,” Changbin groaned after he had hung up the call. He curled his left hand around Hyunjin’s thigh and started stroking his skin.

“What are you doing?”

“Keeping myself busy,” he unceremoniously replied. “You have smooth skin. How do you do that?” It was nothing new to him, but touching Hyunjin remained his favorite hobby.

“Wax and moisturizing cream.”

“It’s beautiful,” Changbin hummed dreamily. Hyunjin always took good care of himself, always looked lovely, always smelled fresh and sweet. Even his sweat had no detectable stench. He was a kind boy with a soft voice and an even softer personality. The boy of Changbin’s dreams, really. “What’s your favorite color, mister?”

“Seriously?” Hyunjin let out a laugh. “Black, what’s yours?”

“Weird, mine is black too.”

“Really?” Hyunjin was genuinely curious given his candid eyes and his slightly open mouth.

“Yeah. It’s the color of your eyes,” Changbin flirted, smirking.

Hyunjin let out an amused sigh, still smiling, still looking at him with fond eyes. He had rosy cheeks, likely from the fierce heat, but also because he always felt timid whenever Changbin expressed his sexual or romantic attraction.

“My eyes are brown,” Hyunjin corrected, more to be playful than anything; his eyes were brown only under a source of light, the rest of the time they were as black as shiny marbles. “But I’ll give you a kiss for the effort.”

“That’s exactly what I was aiming for,” Changbin crowed, clearly feeling himself.

“I’m aiming for something more tonight…” Hyunjin flashed this mischievous smile that the older knew too well.

“That’s it! We’re eating lettuce and taking a bath tonight,” Changbin said expectantly, stretching in his leather seat. “One month is way too long,” he added after shifting into a more relaxed position; that is, with his visible legs unashamedly spread before him.

“We look like we can’t live without sex,” Hyunjin commented pensively. “Can we?”

“I can live without sex… Just not when I’m with you.”

A little pout burgeoned on his rosy lips as he let out a lingering hum.

“That’s why I broke up with my ex. I felt like he only desired me,” Hyunjin finally spoke. “It’s easy to desire someone. It’s harder to love them.” As if on cue, Changbin wrapped his hand around his thigh again, gently stroking his skin with the pad of his thumb. Their relationship was still blossoming, even after eight precious months; if Hyunjin’s dream was to be with Changbin throughout his life, he would have to get rid of the unsolicited doubts riddling his mind every now and then. “You’re good at love. You know that? I feel your love in every word you speak, and I hope you feel loved by me as much as you feel desired.”

“Are you asking me if I think you only want my dick?” Changbin arched an eyebrow, grinning slyly.

“Um… Yes.”

“Well, you worship it the same way you worship my heart.”

“I don’t worship your dick! That’s gross!” Hyunjin’s face cutely scrunched in evident disgust.

“That’s not what you say when—” Changbin couldn’t go on as a graceful hand hurriedly covered his brassy mouth.

“You undoubtedly have no filter when you’re talking to me. Do you?” Hyunjin wondered out loud, although the creases of his eyes indicated he was amused by the older’s antics. 

He felt Changbin’s tongue poke the palm of his hand, so he let go with a defeated sigh.

“I can be cheesy if you want,” Changbin naturally suggested before taking a deep breath, as if he was preparing himself for a theatrical speech.

“Why can’t you be yourself? I mean, you  _ are _ unashamedly cheesy and outrageous, but can you speak like you would in front of your friends?” The younger genuinely asked, looking at him with innocent eyes.

“In front of my friends? Fine. Yoh, Hyunjinnie can’t live without me,” Changbin bragged, placing his chin up and smirking. “Yoh, he imprisoned me in his heart with a necklace that I’m not wearing because it doesn’t go with my flow—”

“Stop it,” Hyunjin instantly hushed him, his cheeks tinting in a darker shade of pink. “Where’s my necklace by the way?”

“Um… Anyways, what’s your number, mister?”

Hyunjin batted the hand around his thigh away.

“It’s zero, two, three, four your information, I’m taken.”

“By who?” Changbin asked in a confused frown.

“Park Jinyoung,” and it was Hyunjin’s turn to smirk.

“Traitor,” Changbin muttered, pouting and looking through the window with his arms crossed over his chest in a childish manner. 

“Come on. I only love you,” Hyunjin asserted with a lovely smile, reaching for Changbin’s neck to gently massage it.

“I know…” Changbin conceded despite his apparent jealousy. He closed his eyes, appreciating Hyunjin’s gentle fingers threading through his black hair. Of course he felt loved, he always did; Hyunjin’s strength was his honesty, how he had never been ashamed of his feelings, even when he was hurt.

They chatted throughout the ride. Changbin told Hyunjin’s about his childhood and his failures when he had tried skating for the first time. He told him about all his scars that were due to the reckless side of him, to which Hyunjin retorted that all of him was reckless, not just one side. Then, he told Hyunjin about his first fistfight with a guy three times his size who had harassed his older sister for weeks. Until Changbin had willingly run into him with his mountain bike, only to shower him with blows right after, screaming in his face to never contact his sister again.

“I’m nowhere near violent, but I’d go berserk for Yubin,” Changbin sniffled, a scornful look onhis face. “That piece of…”

“Awww. You’re so cute. A tiny knight.”

“I’d do the same for you too. Hyunjin, I’d kill for you,” Changbin declared seriously, still all worked up from his story.

“And I’d help you get away with murder,” Hyunjin said in all truthfulness. “Hopefully, we live happily forever and never become this kind of people.”

“Forever? I like that,” Changbin hummed appreciatively, a peaceful expression now painted on his face. 

At six pm, they did the grocery shopping in a local convenience store and then drove two more hours to the south of Seville until they finally reached the beach house. There, the landlord provided them with the keys and showed them around the property in excellent English.

When the landlord left, both of them flopped on the plush couch, exhausted.

“I want to go on the beach, but I’m too tired,” Hyunjin whispered as he looked through the large windows revealing their private beach; golden sand and a deep azure sea whose waves were relatively calm. Relaxing.

“We still have to unpack,” Changbin said lazily, which made Hyunjin whine because they had a lot to do before going to sleep. “Let’s go…”

Hyunjin stood up, then held his boyfriend’s hand to haul him up.

Together, they unpacked their bags and put away the food they had purchased earlier. They devoured instant noodles on the beach while letting the waves tickle their bare feet. The pleasant warmth of the twilight combined with the breezy wind of the ocean was comforting; it chased away all the tension in their bodies accumulated from the blistering heat, their lack of sleep and hours of driving.

They drew a bath and sat in the tepid water face to face, with Hyunjin shampooing Changbin’s hair since the latter couldn’t employ his hand.

When Hyunjin properly finished rinsing the soap off his own hair, he felt the other gently pull him by the ankle. He opened his eyes— the water was still dripping from the top of his head, and found himself nose to nose with a smirking Changbin. He was trapped in the older’s arms, with his legs on either side of his hips and with his minty breath ghosting over his nose.

“Hey beautiful,” Changbin flirted, brushing the wet tip of his nose against Hyunjin’s. “There’s something that I want.”

“I wonder what it is,” Hyunjin hummed innocently, although a mischievous smile adorned his face. “There’s something that I want too. It has scars all over his body, and it acts like he is a big wolf even if he’s a tiny cat.”

“I’m a big wolf,” Changbin protested with a pout.

Driven by tenderness, Hyunjin couldn’t resist smooching his pout. He wound his arms around Changbin’s muscled shoulders, wrapped his legs around his waist, and deepened the kiss. The older hugged him back, keeping him flat against his chest.

“Hyunjin—” Changbin desperately breathed over his rosy mouth.

“I know,” Hyunjin instantly hushed him before fervently kissing him.

He snaked his hand between their bodies where their dicks were deliciously pressing together. He pumped them both in a swift, eager pace that lasted a few minutes as they came across their bellies.

After regaining their breaths, they rinsed themselves and changed to slip under the sheets to play a movie on Changbin’s laptop. 

Soon, they forgot about the movie as they finally had access to internet. They facetimed Seungmin who was playing video games with Felix in the latter’s bedroom. They facetimed Jisung until they heard a frustrated Minho tell him not to eat pizza in his bed; then, they saw flying underwears, the phone falling on Jisung’s lap, and lastly, a bulge.

“You’re talking to us while you’re  _ half naked, _ ” Hyunjin took offense, his eyebrows knitted together in an adorable frown. “This is like an unsolicited dick pic!”

Of course, Changbin was cackling beside him.

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Jisung defended himself as his cute face reappeared on the screen. “Besides, I’m not naked, I have underwear on!”

“Why are you talking to them while being half naked?” They heard Minho scold him.

That had Changbin laughing uncontrollably.

“Hello? We’re in the middle of a heatwave,” Jisung pointed out, his words deformed since he was also yawning. “What am I supposed to wear? A ski suit?”

That was when Minho snatched his phone to talk to them like normal adults— he stated it himself. Apparently, they were still in Paris and currently eating pizza in front of a documentary about aliens— Jisung’s pick.

Around midnight, after one hour or so of chatting, Minho and Changbin ended the call as the younger boys were dozing on top of their chests.

Changbin tried to get out of Hyunjin’s grasp, except that the younger, too cozy, wouldn’t let go.

“Hyunjin, I need to pee,” he told his sleepy boyfriend, earning a cute whine from an equally cute, pouty mouth. “You can come pee with me if you want. Bonding time,” he joked, but that only caused the opposite effect.

“We can bond like this,” Hyunjin murmured tenderly, wrapping himself around him like an octopus and nuzzling his neck. “You’re so comfy.”

“Get your tentacles off me,” Changbin playfully told him, referring to his long limbs, but he soon winced because the younger’s added weight was pressing against his bladder. “Seriously, I’m going to pee on you.”

Upon hearing the imminent threat, Hyunjin rolled off him with a pout.

In the bathroom, Changbin took time tackling his task since he couldn’t use his right hand. He nevertheless forced on it, flinching under the sudden shot of pain seizing his muscle up to his forearm. 

He heard Hyunjin call for him from the bedroom, asking him if he needed help… 

He didn’t. 

Changbin never sought help; he always offered his. He thrived on being reliable and capable, not the other way around. Even his minor injury thwarted his infallible and longtime plans of keeping his weaknesses hidden in order to look strong. (Pretty stupid, according to Minho, but he wasn’t a great example to follow either.)

And to think he had planned to play guitar with Hyunjin and teach him new skating tricks...

“Changbin?” He heard Hyunjin softly call from the bathroom door. “What are you doing?”

“Missing me already?” Changbin, switching to his confident self, asked in an arrogant tone.

“Yes,” was all Hyunjin responded before trotting to affectionately hug him from behind and resting his chin atop his head. “I missed you too much for a whole month, now I don’t want to let you go. Ever.”

“Yet you’ve been wondering about whether or not I felt like you loved me…” Changbin commented, smiling to himself, as he started washing his hands; he had been frowning thoughtfully and staring at his injured hand the whole time.

If love was evaluated on the basis of cuddles, Hyunjin would win from the innumerable times he snuggled into Changbin or sat on his lap. He was a kind boy with so much love to give. He only sought happiness and making others around him happy, much like Felix. That was why Changbin felt the profound need to protect his loved ones. 

Especially Hyunjin, he was made of shattered glass, wearing his gentle heart on his sleeves and accepting people the way they were. Even terrible people. 

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  


**August 8th, 2020.**

(Worries.)

  
  


“The fishes are so tiny,” Hyunjin exclaimed to himself, kneeling in the sea and observing the creatures through the water. “Do you think I can catch one?” Above the water, he extended his arms and curled his fingers like a kitten about to jump on his prey.

“They’re faster than you,” Changbin replied from where he was laying in the sand with the waves washing over his legs. He was enjoying the cold water lightly covering his injured leg before retreating. “But you get a kiss if you manage to catch one.”

“And if I don’t?”

“You still get a kiss for your effort.”

“Awww.”

Changbin fluttered his eyes shut, lulled by the splashes of water over the sound of the sea and of the wind. However, as he was about to fall asleep, a shadow cast over his face, followed by droplets. He opened his eyes to Hyunjin staring at him, smile lopsided and pretty.

“No fish?”

Hyunjin shook his head in negation, moving to straddle him and to place his hands over his pectorals. He leaned down to give him a wet, salty kiss, that turned sweet once he slipped his tongue inside Changbin’s mouth and tasted like the apple he ate this morning.

With the houses next to theirs empty, they allowed themselves to make out, rolling on the sand and wincing as it felt rough under their knees and backs. Indeed, Changbin suddenly broke the kiss and groaned in pain as the sand rubbed against his injured leg.

“The cut opened,” Hyunjin pointed out worriedly. “We should clean your leg.”

They promptly went inside the house where Changbin sat on the edge of the bathtub while Hyunjin rinsed the sea salt and the sand off his leg with lukewarm water.

“I’m done with the beach today,” Changbin sighed, frustrated. He pulled down his swimming trunks and stepped cautiously in the tube to take a shower, and when he saw Hyunjin imitate him, he said: “you don’t have to stay with me.”

“Why would I do anything alone?”

“You usually enjoy it when you’re alone…”

“Not when I’ve been without you for a whole month,” Hyunjin replied stubbornly as his eyebrows knitted into a cute frown. That was true, he needed his alone time. In fact, he could carry out any activity alone, but he also loved his friends so much that it often topped his introverted needs. “I’ll help you wash your hair again. Turn around.”

Back when he was in Seoul, when Changbin was in the middle of his road trip, he had felt lonely. Naturally, he had Jeongin, his childhood neighbor, to hang out with; he had Seungmin and Jisung, and Yeji from his English classes, who he appreciated a lot because she was kind and shared common interests with him; and he had his parents and his dog, yet none of them could give him the emotional comfort Changbin provided.

It simply felt good being in Changbin’s presence; in his arms and holding his hand and tenderly kissing him.

Changbin likely didn’t know all of that. For someone so insightful and socially smart, he had no idea how much Hyunjin loved him, aside from his I love yous, I miss yous and I want hugs.

Hyunjin had put Changbin on a pedestal the day he had first met him. Changbin had been the hot and fun guitar player who had charmed his way into Hyunjin’s heart through wit, lopsided smiles and kindness. He was still the same boy from the campfire. Only that now, Hyunjin expected him to read his mind like he did the first day, when the older had hit on him.

Pretty unfair, he knew that.

Truth to be told, his expectations stemmed from his own inability to voice out the amount of feelings that was growing and fluttering in his heart.

“What do you want to do now?” Changbin demanded while casually drying his hair with a towel. “I’ll do whatever you want since I am keeping you in the house.” He had promised his sister not to visit Seville without her.

“You promised me to teach me a skating trick,” Hyunjin replied with a contented smile.

“I can’t teach you anything since I’m unable to skate at the moment.”

“You can tell me how to do it.”

Changbin frowned.

“It’s dangerous if I don’t show you how.”

“Come on. I’m not made of sugar!”

“But you’re eye candy,” Changbin instinctively said, half arguing, half flirting. “And I don’t want my eye candy to get hurt.”

“Awww,” Hyunjin cooed, cupping Changbin’s cheeks and squishing them. “I’ll be fine,” he softly told him before pecking his mouth.

Changbin capitulated, something he did a lot whenever Hyunjin batted his eyelashes, pouted or kissed him.

They went outside, in front of the house where the entrance porch was in the shadow of the few trees surrounding the house. Hyunjin stepped on the skateboard, his hands gripping each of Changbin’s shoulders to keep his balance, and followed Changbin’s instructions on how to do an ollie. 

“Your right foot has to lean on the tail while your left foot rubs against the board as it lifts,” Changbin explained as he cupped the younger’s hips. “Try while I hold you.”

“Are you sure I won’t kick you while jumping?”

“Um… Right.” Changbin, who had never taught anyone how to do a skateboard trick before, let go of his hold and stepped back. “I just don’t want you to fall.”

“I won’t!” Hyunjin said stubbornly.

Changbin seated himself on the little step before the front door to watch his boyfriend.

“If you fall—” He tried to say as he stared at Hyunjin’s bony knees. They looked so delicate…

“You don’t trust me?” The younger immediately countered, blowing his cheeks and pouting angrily.

“You’re not wearing knee pads…”

“You never wear protection, neither do Felix or Chan.”

“We’re used to skateboarding unlike you!”

“I can’t hear you,” he argued like a petulant child, sticking his tongue out and focusing on his task with a little frown.

Changbin let out a quiet sigh, looking at Hyunjin who was doing better than he had expected; he had good reflexes and balance, and since he was flexible, he could avoid tripping on the skateboard by doing splits on the ground. He managed to do an ollie only after the first ten tries, never letting frustration taking over him. 

He gave Changbin a beaming smile while skating towards him.

“See? I did it without falling. Not once!” Hyunjin bragged sweetly, unceremoniously claiming his place on the older’s lap.

“It’s just luck,” Changbin muttered, his competitive spirit not liking that he took more time than the younger to master an ollie.

“Awww,” Hyunjin cooed while gently threading his fingers through his thick, black hair. “I will try again then.”

But as he was about to stand up, Changbin kept him on his lap by possessively winding his arms around his waist.

“Stay here.”

“You said it was luck…” Hyunjin pouted.

“It’s not. You’re just talented,” Changbin told him before hiding his face in the younger’s neck where it smelled nice. “Please, don’t do an ollie in front of anyone.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want anyone to see how cute your butt is when you’re jumping. You’re mine only.”

“Is only my butt cute?”

“Yes,” Changbin instantly replied, looking back at Hyunjin’s pretty and confused face. “The rest of you is beautiful and sexy.”

Hyunjin hummed contentedly, cupping his face and leaning in to catch his lips.

“You’re the best,” he said when he broke the kiss.

After that, they went for a walk in the woods equipped with their backpacks. Inside, their flasks, wet wipes, a blanket and snacks. They held hands, helped each other climb embankments and laid the blanket on the grass, beneath the sunshine passing through the crowns of the leafy trees.

No one around, just them and the vastness of the forest.

They played music on the speaker they brought with them and made out with the sun warming their faces.

Around six pm, after a trip of five hours, they decided to head back home. 

They immediately went on the beach, stripping off their clothes, save for their underwear, to swim in the sea. The cold water cooled them down as the weather had been almost unbearable throughout the day. Then, they crawled on the sand to lay on their bellies side by side and take a nap.

At sunset, when the icy wind brought by the sea woke them up, they made their way inside. They took a quick shower before Changbin sat down at the table in the kitchen with his laptop. He checked his professional emails while Hyunjin grilled meat over the outdoor grill on the patio.

Changbin heard him call Jeongin, heard him chat animatedly and giggle, heard him talk about his injuries and his long trip in the woods and the sea, and the fishes he couldn’t catch, and the skateboarding trick he had learned. Of course, Hyunjin would be telling the younger boy everything, they were childhood friends; Jeongin was the sibling Hyunjin never had. Adorable and fun and innocent, always tickling Hyunjin’s protective side, yet always being the one taking care of Hyunjin. 

Changbin adored Jeongin too, he was the reason he met Hyunjin after all.

With a smile, he focused back on his emails. 

Taking a break from work didn’t mean prospective customers weren’t emailing him about their projects, and prospects meant more money. If his parents were against him dropping out at first, they quickly changed their mind as their son started earning a good living with the skills he had crafted throughout his teen years. He was creative, efficient and prolific, everything that made them proud of him.

“Food’s ready!” Hyunjin chirped, placing a plate full of grilled meat and vegetables on the center of the table.

Changbin stretched out while Hyunjin set the table and sat on the seat in front of him.

“Hey, you don’t have to do everything,” he said as Hyunjin was pouring him a glass of water.

“Oh, don’t worry. You’ll be the one cleaning the dishes,” Hyunjin told him with a mischievous smile.

“I knew there was something fishy.” Changbin squinted his eyes at Hyunjin who was now sticking his tongue out.

“Come on, it’s not that bad. There’s a dishwasher.”

“I know. Thank you for the food. It smells fantastic!”

It made Hyunjin smile sweetly. Truth to be told, Changbin couldn’t feed himself on his own, unless he ordered, and even then, it was always the same meals with the same drinks. For that reason, Hyunjin often was the one cooking… Besides, he liked taking care of his boyfriend.

“Why was Jeongin awake at this hour anyway?” Changbin demanded with a mouthful of meat. Indeed, it was in the middle of the night in Seoul.

“He is gaming with a girl he has a crush on,” Hyunjin happily explained. “He just wants to spend as much time as he can with her. Isn’t it adorable?”

“It is. Does she like him back?”

“I think so? I saw them once on campus and she was clinging to his arm the whole time.”

“Reminds me of someone I know…”

“If I didn’t cling to you before we started dating, you’d have never known that I liked you.”

“I’m not that dense!”

“You are.”

“I’m not.”

“You are. You even thought I liked Jisung! How is that even possible…” 

“That’s because he kissed you!” Changbin protested, a rice ball stuck in his right cheek, making him look like a rodent. 

In his defense, he knew Hyunjin had been charmed by his incredible personality; only charmed, not in love with him, not to the point he would have wanted to date him. Although they had become friends after their first meeting, he had seen Hyunjin being affectionate with his closest friends too, which had comforted Changbin in the idea that he wasn’t special and that Hyunjin didn’t like him that way. Hence why he hadn’t acted on his feelings.

“Jiji was drunk.” Hyunjin pouted. “It didn’t mean anything.”

“Fine, but see things from my point of view. If you had seen me kiss someone else, how would you have reacted?”

“I would have felt sad for the rest of my life…” Hyunjin admitted in a small voice, stirring the chamomile tea he was drinking.

“The rest of your life?” Changbin chuckled, feeling proud that the other loved him so much. “That’s cute.”

“My misery would have been cute?” Hyunjin teased him, smile lopsided and pretty.

“That’s not what I meant—”

“I know,” Hyunjin singsonged, standing up to come sit on his lap and cup his face. “It doesn’t matter since we’re together now.”

“You’re so corny…” Changbin muttered, averting his eyes as he was feeling shy under the younger’s fond eyes.

After supper, they went to bed to watch a trendy korean drama, but didn’t last one episode because they were exhausted. So, they called it a night, until Hyunjin painfully gripped Changbin’s arm, which led the latter to turn on the lamp on the bedside table in worry.

“What’s wrong?”

“Your family is coming tomorrow…” Hyunjin murmured anxiously, looking up at him with his pouty lips curled downward.

“Why are you nervous? You’ve seen my parents many times before. They adore you.”

“I know, but your sister…”

“Yubin will adore you too.”

“What if she doesn’t like me? It can happen,” he said in a sad tone. 

He didn’t really know Yubin, he had never met her, had never talked to her. Sometimes, Changbin had called her while they were together, and he had said hi and smiled, but he had always remained so timid even in front of a device.

All this knowledge about her was through her little brother. Since Changbin always spoke highly of her, Hyunjin knew the reason they were in Seville was because she was a fan of an American TV show named Game of Thrones. 

“Hey, relax. I bet she’s going to treat you better than how she treats me,” Changbin told him, grinning to himself. Yubin had already asked him all kinds of embarrassing questions:  _ where did you find this kind and handsome boy? How did smacking his butt even work? Does he know you can’t fold your t-shirts properly? Does he know you got cuts on your tongue because you lick your knives? _ She had always teased him whenever he had a partner, but never with malicious intent. “Besides, you both like the same characters.”

Hyunjin snuggled into him, his head on his brawny chest, above where his heart was fluttering.

“I’m stressed. It’s always stressful to meet your relatives. Remember how you behaved when you met mine? You turned into a Seungmin,” Hyunjin recalled, a fond smile twisting his plump lips. “And you relaxed because my father cracked one of his dad jokes.”

“Yeah, your dad is goofy, and your mom kept filling my plate.”

“She said you were too skinny.”

“Has she seen her own son? If I’m too skinny, then what does it make you?” Changbin playfully asked while affectionately pinching Hyunjin’s rosy cheek.

“Don’t worry, she has been trying to make me gain weight since forever.” Too tired to protest, he let Changbin pinch his cheek. “You’re not skinny anymore though. She likes it, says you’re sexier now.”

Changbin burst into laughter, making Hyunjin whine in discomfort because his loud voice vibrated across his body.

“Sexier? She said I was sexy?”

“She knows my taste in men, is all.”

“And what’s your taste in men?”

“Park Jinyoung,” Hyunjin teased, rolling off and giggling while a sullen Changbin tried to catch him. 

Of course, the older managed to pin him down, holding each of his hands on either side of his head.

“Why do you always try to make me jealous? It’s not funny.”

Hyunjin stared at him with his shiny eyes that always expressed tenderness, then reached up to peck his mouth.

“Why are you jealous of a celebrity I will never meet?” Hyunjin asked in genuine curiosity. “You like Ariana Grande, yet I’m not jealous of her.”

“I’m not attracted to her.”

“I’m not attracted to Jinyoung either.”

“But he’s your type. Your ex was like him too,” Changbin admitted, his sole insecurity brought to light.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have teased you like that,” Hyunjin sincerely apologized, pecking his lips again, which led Changbin to roll off him with a long sigh. “My type is Seo Changbin. He is perfect in my eyes and he is perfect for me. Jeongin fired his arrows marvelously.”

Changbin let out a chuckle despite the twinge of jealous still lingering in his mind.

“Jeongin is Cupid now?”

“Jeongin forced me to come to the campfire because he wanted me to meet someone,” Hyunjin began explaining as he ran his fingers through the older’s hair. “He was sick of me always bothering him because I was lonely. He told me to find a man that night. He pointed out random guys, then Chan, then you. You looked back at me… And it was love at first sight!” He declared happily, winding his long limbs around his boyfriend.

“What if Jinyoung was there too and—” He tried to say, still stung in his ego.

“I don’t care about Jinyoung,” Hyunjin cut him, frowning, as cute and harmless as ever. “He is my role model because he is a decent human being, not because I want to sleep with him. I won’t bring him up to tease you again, I don’t want to hurt you. I promise.” Changbin nodded, lifting his hand to caress his rosy cheek. “I’m sorry,” Hyunjin added in a small voice, eyes filling in sorrow. “Forgive me.”

“Always.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**August 9th, 2020.**

(Feels right.)

Hyunjin was still asleep when Changbin came back from grocery shopping. It was noon, the heatwave still going strong, and he was tempted to lay down next to the younger to take a nap. 

Last night, they had done it twice. The first time, with Hyunjin riding him, hadn’t lasted long, especially after Changbin had rolled them over to fuck the younger hard and fast, as if he would die the day after. The second time, they did it lazily, with Hyunjin whimpering against his mouth, and with his sweat making his skin twinkle beneath the moonlight. Changbin had stared at the glimmer in his eyes until Hyunjin fluttered them shut and parted his lips, which then had Changbin slipping his tongue inside his mouth.

Instead, Changbin went on the patio and called Minho. As expected, he was on his way home accompanied by Jisung.

“When are you coming back to Seoul?” His best friend curiously asked. “We have to hang out at least once before the start of the new term.”

“We’re leaving on eleventh August,” Changbin told him. “Give me two days to recover, and then I’ll be yours.”

“We should have double dates, and then a sleepover at your place!” He heard Jisung shout over the phone. “Hyunjin loves sleepovers.”

“We already did many double dates,” Minho pointed out matter-of-factly.

“Actually, you guys don’t have to be there. I can have a sleepover with Hyunjinnie only,” Jisung shrugged, a tint of mischief in his voice.

“Fine,” Minho said, to Jisung’s surprise.

“Wait, you’re not even jealous?”

That only made Changbin snicker like a hyena.

“Good luck making Minho jealous,” he said louder for the youngest of them to hear through the phone. Minho was down-to-earth, laid-back and in control of his emotions; he was a cheerful and caring guy despite coming off as cold— which was mostly due to the fact that he couldn’t stand human stupidity.

He chatted with them until his friends arrived home, then he went into the bedroom to check on Hyunjin.

The younger was still peacefully sleeping with his cheek squished against the pillow and the blanket squeezed between his legs. Changbin laid on his front beside him and played with his long hair. Anyone looked vulnerable while sleeping, but Hyunjin’s soft features always emphasized his vulnerability. Call him whipped, but Hyunjin was like a beautiful doll, and the porcelain could crack at any given moment.

“Baby,” he gently called while shaking Hyunjin’s shoulder to wake him up.

Hyunjin’s little whine and his nose scrunch led Changbin to smooch him all over his face. Hyunjin’s complaint turned into chuckles, and then giggles as Changbin was now tickling him awake.

“What time is it?” Hyunjin demanded, contentedly snuggling into Changbin’s chest.

“One in the afternoon. I let you sleep.”

“You were gone?” He looked up, frowning likely from anxiety of being alone in this distant area.

“Not for long, I only went grocery shopping.” Changbin petted his head in reassurance. “Mom sent me her grocery list. You know she hates spending money on restaurants. I also got snacks for us and Yubin.” 

“You’re so thoughtful,” Hyunjin hummed sleepily, wrapped around Changbin like an octopus. “But how did you do all of that with an injured hand?”

“I soldier on it…” That had the younger giving him a funny look, so Changbin gently brushed his hair again. “What? I’m a big boy.”

Hyunjin simply nodded, tightening his hold around his chest and nuzzling his neck. 

Changbin dozed off like that, with his peaceful breathing slowly lulling him to sleep.

At three pm, his phone’s alarm abruptly woke them up from their nap, meaning that it was time to leave for the airport of Seville. Hyunjin hastily dressed and grabbed a banana in the kitchen before following Changbin into the car. They drove for one hour, taking the highway in the direction of what is called the capital of Andalusia.

Hyunjin didn’t waste time filming the majestic city and its medieval as well as Gothic architecture. He whined in frustration when they passed by different landmarks, museums and parks; thankfully, he was going to visit Seville with Changbin’s family tomorrow.

In the airport, Hyunjin stood stiffly next to Changbin who had casually put his hands in his pockets.

“Are you nervous again?” Changbin asked with a grin, taking a look at his boyfriend’s unusual demeanor. “To be honest, I’m kinda nervous too.”

“Why?” Hyunjin blinked. “They’re your family. Your mom is going to coo while pinching your cheek.”

“Yeah, I’m nervous at the idea of being embarrassed.” Changbin scrunched his nose in discomfort. Mothers really had a knack for making their kids’ life difficult, especially his life. She always left Yubin alone and focused all her attention on him— likely because he was the youngest, but he wasn’t a child anymore! “Anyways, don’t worry too much.” Changbin patted Hyunjin’s back, which drove the younger to hug his shoulders from behind. It was comforting.

At last, he saw his parents waving at them like the tourists they were. He beamed, walking towards them to fall into their embrace. His parents took a timid Hyunjin in their arms as well, and Yubin confidently grinned at him. Both boys helped carry their bags as they chatted on their way to the parking lot.

Hyunjin offered to drive, which made it easier for his family-in-law to chat animatedly next to him. They were kind, talkative and bubbly, a family that only seeped benevolence. Yubin affectionately teased her little brother a lot, looking over her seat from where she was sitting next to Hyunjin. She told him he drove better than her brother just to playfully spite him once more.

“You’re too aggressive when you drive,” Changbin’s mother told her son while brushing his tousled hair to the side. “And you drive too fast.”

“Dad drives like that too,” Changbin countered, sullen and pouting.

“Dad has to drive like Hyunjin as well,” his mother said in the direction of her husband.

“Alright, alright,” his father laughed.

They arrived at the beach house around seven pm.

On the patio, they set the table and ate korean barbecue. Changbin narrated his road trip with Hyunjin while the latter nodded, sitting close to him with his legs pulled up on his seat and leaning towards Changbin’s lap. Of course, the latter omitted the part about his injuries; his leg was doing better now, although it was still slightly swollen and painful.

At some point, Hyunjin was dozing off on Changbin’s shoulder.

“Baby, go to sleep if you’re tired,” Changbin murmured against the top of his head.

Hyunjin excused himself before going upstairs and taking a quick shower. He flopped on top of his bed, stripped bare save for his underwear, and checked his messages. Since it was eight in the morning in Seoul, he texted Seungmin to see if he was awake. His best friend always had a healthy lifestyle, he always woke up early to walk his elder neighbors’ dogs and then, he busied himself with books and video games.

Luckily, Seungmin texted him back and they ended up facetiming each other.

“Purple looks good on you!” Hyunjin chirped when his best friend’s handsome face appeared on his screen. He had purple colored hair as opposed to the brown hair he had on his last instagram picture.

“Thank you.” Seungmin smiled. “Felix helped me dye it, he dyed his own pink.”

“Aww, I can’t wait to see it when I get back.”

“How are things in Spain? I heard it was warmer than here.”

“It’s in a constant state of heatwave. Changbin became tanner than he already was. Did you know he fell on rocks and hurt himself?”

“Is he alright?” Seungmin asked as he poured himself a bowl of cereals. “Did he fall because he was gawking at you again?” He snorted, a wide and amused grin appearing on his face.

“Nah, but he gawked when I helped him out of the water,” Hyunjin chirped, happy with the fact that his boyfriend only had eyes for him and still looked at him like it was the first time. “Anyway, how are you? How’s your family?”

Hyunjin fell asleep with the clinking of Seungmin’s spoon against the china bowl.

Later that night, he felt Changbin’s arm snake around his waist, and soon, he was enveloped in his warmth.

“We’re finally complete,” the older weirdly whispered against the shell of his ear.

“Are you drunk?” Hyunjin turned to see his face illuminated by the moonlight. “You totally are.”

“My dad brought a bottle of soju from Seoul.” Changbin rubbed his cheek against his shoulder, his arms holding him tightly. “They only have good things to say about you. You’re the best boyfriend I could have. They love you.”

“They’re so kind…”

“They mean it. I like the fact that they approve of you. They told me that while I was in Europe, you had supper with them every weekend. You’re the best, the best for me. I love you so, so much.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**August 10th, 2020.**

(The eyes of an architecture student.)

  
  


Yubin liked Seville because it was her favorite Game of Thrones character’s house. (Prince Oberyn Martell from Dorne.) Hyunjin couldn’t agree more, but Hyunjin liked Seville because it helped him expand his culture for his studies.

Yubin had already scheduled their visit before even landing here, so they explored the St. Mary of the Sea Cathedral as well as the Great Mosque of Seville. They took a walk along the local river towards a watchtower named Tower of Gold, and then went to various established museums. One of which was the Museum of Fine Arts that mainly collected Spanish visual arts from the medieval period to the early 20th century.

The highlight of their visit was one of the world’s and Andalusia’s most emblematic heritage: the Alcàzar of Seville. In other words, a royal palace that featured Gothic, Renaissance and Romanesque architecture, and whose great fortress was framed with sumptuous gardens. 

The Courtyard of the Maidens remained Yubin’s favorite patio and garden, the most exquisite garden Hyunjin had ever seen. If it had looked enchanting on his screen, when Dorne was revealed in the tv show, it  _ felt _ enchanting now that he was in the gardens for real. Fine marble columns, large passageways and chiseled arcades, clear, blue water and lushy grass… It all bore witness to the perfection of Hispano-Moorish art.

Hyunjin took notes, snapped pictures and tried to imprint this gorgeous sight on his retinas.

When they left the palace, they sat down at the table of a coffee shop for refreshments. Changbin’s parents were both tired from their walks and from the heat, so they decided to go back to the house instead of pursuing their visit.

At home, Yubin and the boys played in the sea while their parents prepared the dinner. Of course, Hyunjin insisted on helping them, even though Yubin told him that her parents would still adore him if he didn't help them this time. 

To counter his boyfriend’s stubbornness, Changbin tackled him on the sand and whispered  _ stay with me _ against his lips before kissing him. They made out until Changbin’s mother called them for dinner. They ate korean food on the patio, bathed in the twilight while chatting about Seville.

After that, Yubin suggested watching her favorite Game of Thrones episodes together. With snacks and comfortable pillows, they made themselves comfortable in the living room.

Eventually, Yubin fell asleep, so Hyunjin suggested that, since it was their last night here, they took a midnight swim. They sneaked out— they knew Changbin’s mother wouldn’t be happy knowing they were in the wild late in the evening, and walked in the colder water.

Swimming in the dark brought a different feeling; a sentiment of being swallowed whole by the darkness around, as if a monster would catch their feet and pull them in the depths of the ocean, and something dangerous that tickled their bellies and had them making out in the water.

“Do you remember the first time we went to the lake with the others? We kissed in the water and Jisung complained because he was third wheeling,” Hyunjin narrated with a giggle. “Seungmin, who was right next to him, had looked at him like he was an idiot.”

“He was an idiot!” Changbin confirmed, amused. “I remember we drank beer too. So, he was probably too drunk to realize Seungmin, Jeongin and Felix were there too.”

“Yeah, and we couldn’t let him swim alone because we couldn’t risk him drowning.”

“We should go to the lake again. Now, we have Minho looking after Jisung.”

Hyunjin nodded, then leaned in again to kiss him.

“I’m scared,” Hyunjin murmured against Changbin’s lips. “I can’t see anything. What’s behind me?” The only source of light came from the living room’s window. Dim, barely lighting the patio.

“There’s water and the full moon. It’s unusually gigantic.”

Hyunjin gasped, his lips curling into a little smile.

“I don’t know why, but full moons make me uncomfortable.”

“Why? Because you’re afraid of me turning into a wolf and devouring you?” Changbin playfully voiced eerily. He nuzzled Hyunjin’s neck for emphasis.

“Please, you’re still a tiny cat in my eyes,” Hyunjin amusedly told him before smoochig his forehead.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**August 11th, 2020.**

(Happy birthday.)

Changbin let Hyunjin guide him in their bedroom and let him sit on the bed before telling him to close his eyes. Doing as he was told, Changbin heard his boyfriend rummaging through what sounded like his duffel bag. Then, he felt the mattress dip next to him, and Hyunjin’s familiar, sugary scent enveloped him again.

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“Nah,” Hyunjin let out, mischief lingering in his tone. He pecked Changbin’s lips, murmuring happy birthday against them, before placing something light on his lap. “Open your eyes.”

Changbin looked at the thick brown package resting on his lap.

“Is it a wedding contract?” He joked, smiling from ear to ear.

Hyunjin chuckled, shrinking in his shoulders, suddenly timid. Changbin opened the package, only to find a bunch of colorful envelopes in it. He titled his head in confusion, taking a blue letter out and reading in its back: sad.

“What is it?” As he was about to open it, Hyunjin stopped him.

“Not this one. Open the white one.”

Changbin took out the white envelope that read: birthday.

“Baby, I don’t understand…” He silently read the letter, inside, that bore witness to Hyunjin’s feelings for him. A love letter, with Hyunjin’s tiny handwriting and stickers of two cartoon kittens holding tails.  _ Thank you for loving me. Your Hyunjinnie (and you’re mine too!!) _ He read at the end of the letter.

Hyunjin puffed out his rosy cheeks.

“You always say you live your best life when you’re with me…”

“I do. Everything's better with you by my side,” Changbin sincerely told him, earning a tender smile from his boyfriend.

“I want you to be happy, even when I’m not physically there with you. I wrote little notes for all the times you would feel lost, or sad, upset, lonely, sleepy or the opposite, hungry, giddy, and even drunk. I covered most emotions…” Hyunjin timidly explained, his cheeks still rosy just like his pouty mouth.

“You’re so adorable,” Changbin commented softly while pinching the younger’s cheek. “I love this kind of gift. It’s surprising and so sweet. Thank you.” He hugged Hyunjin who happily melted in his arms and rested his chin atop his muscled shoulder.

“I love you,” Hyunjin whispered before turning his head to kiss him.

“I love you too.” Changbin imprinted Hyunjin’s beaming smile on his retinas.

At seven am, they returned the keys of the beach house to the landlord and left for Seville's Airport where Changbin dropped off the rented pick-up. They were off for fifteen hours of flight— two flights given their destination, which meant they would arrive in Seoul only at daybreak, the day after.

In the flight, Yubin and the boys sat in the same row. She was playing on the Nintendo Switch while Changbin was proactively working on his computer and Hyunjin was reading a novel. At some point, Hyunjin fell asleep on Changbin’s shoulder.

Seoul welcomed them with its soft breeze despite the sun peeking out of the horizon. Naturally, they were exhausted from their interminable flights and had only one desire: going home.

Hyunjin's parents came picking him up at the airport. His mother cupped his face and tiptoed to kiss his lovely nose. They heartily thanked Changbin and his family for taking care of their son, and chatted a bit while both boys hugged each other like there was no tomorrow.

Home, Hyunjin’s mother told him to take a shower before going to sleep. He dozed off on top of his bed cover exactly ten minutes later, with his hair still wet and bare, save for his football shorts. He dreamt of Changbin’s tan skin and the road, the sun and being swallowed by the ocean that took him to the castle of Seville.

His mother woke him up at two in the afternoon to eat lunch. She stroked his hair and pinched his cheek, and stroked his hair again while he whined because he felt he hadn't slept enough. 

“Baby, you won’t be able to sleep tonight if you don’t get up,” she gently told him. “I’m waiting for you in the kitchen.”

“Where’s dad?”

“At work. I took the day off to take care of you.”

“Moooom!” He whined again, rubbing his face against his fluffy pillow. “I’m not five.”

“Well, you look and sound five right now. Besides, you’ll always be my little baby,” she playfully replied before smacking his butt. “Get up.”

Slowly, he sat up, looking at her with sleepy eyes. She took the opportunity to flatten his tousled hair and cup his cheek.

“How was your first trip? I’m so excited to know about your adventures! You got such a beautiful tan.”

“Thanks, mom! Changbinnie injured himself and didn’t tell auntie,” Hyunjin let out a yawn. “It’s nothing serious. Don’t worry,” he added when he saw worry in his mother’s eyes.

“How did he injure himself? With his skateboard?”

“Nah, he fell in the water.” He yawned again, about to flop back down and close his eyes, but his mother gripped his arm and placed a clean t-shirt on his lap.

“Come eat, you’ll tell me everything later.”

In the immaculate kitchen, the table was set with his favorite Korean meal. He contentedly ate while narrating his road trip: Rome, their fancy pick-up, his sunburn, the campfires, Minho and Jisung, Seville, the woods, the beach and Changbin’s birthday gift.

“Thanks for helping me with the envelopes,” he kindly told her. He had voiced his concern about his precious gift being overly sentimental, but his mother supported him in his idea and even helped him find colorful envelopes and notes as well as cute stickers to decorate them.

“He loved it, right? It has more meaning than an item.”

Hyunjin eagerly nodded. Changbin perpetually lived his life one day at a time, yielding to all his desires, yet he couldn’t have Hyunjin all the time. That was why he laboriously wrote these supportive notes, so Changbin would have his unconditional support at any moment.

“Is it weird that I miss him?” Hyunjin demanded in a small voice. “Is it normal to love someone so much?”

“Of course, it is normal.” She offered him a warm smile and reached over the table to squeeze his hand. “That is the way you love, honey. People express their love in different ways. Yours is… being clingy and possessive.”

“I’m not clingy!” He defended himself, his lower lip unconsciously jutting into a pout. Fine, maybe he was clingy, but he wasn’t always aware of how his body acted! Sometimes, his mind didn’t follow his instinct.

“Oh, come on. The first day you invited that kind boy here, you couldn’t stop touching him. You kept holding his forearm and practically sat on his lap.”

“His lap is comfy…”

“That’s when your dad and I knew we’d get a second son,” she teased him, her smile lopsided and pretty.

“Can I see him tomorrow?” He demanded, although he didn’t need his parents’ permission because they trusted him. However, he knew his parents had missed him a lot, just like he had missed them, so he would stay with them tonight.

“Why are you even asking?” She smilingly shook her head.

He spent the day with his parents. They cooked together, then watched a Korean drama while snacking on dates— his mother’s favorite fruit. It felt nice to be home again, with his parents and his puppy. He couldn’t wait to see his friends again, especially Seungmin and Jeongin. He could still pass by Jeongin’s door tomorrow since they were neighbors across the landing. Yes, that was a good idea, he thought.

The following day, he tackled Jeongin into an aggressive hug when the latter opened the door. Jeongin half laughed, half complained in pain. 

“How are you still so cuuuute,” Hyunjin chirped while squishing his friend’s cheeks.

“Stop embarrassing me! She’s here!” Jeongin whispered, covering Hyunjin’s mouth with his forefinger.

“She?”

“My girlfriend,” Jeongin said with a fox-like grin. “Not the gamer girl! Forget about her. Anyways, her name is Minjoo. She’s nineteen like me and she likes Harry Potter like me! And gummy bears, like me…”

“I see. Why didn’t you tell me sooner, though?” He pouted. “All my friends are dating and I’m left in the dark.”

“It’s recent! Only three days, although I knew her for a longer time now because we share classes.”

Hyunjin grinned, pinching his friend's cheeks.

“I’m so happy for you.”

Minjoo turned out to be a cute and polite girl who, to Jeongin’s surprise, remained shy in Hyunjin’s presence— she was normally very bubbly, but Hyunjin had this effect on people.

He left the lovebirds to their fate and went to Changbin’s place on his bike, appreciating the cool wind blowing on his face during this heatwave. He hadn’t told the older that he was coming, though. However, he knew Changbin was home because Chan and Minho were there too, and they had told him his boyfriend was lazily sitting on the patio, still in pajamas and with his head like a peacock.

Yubin, who opened the door, greeted him with a smile.

“You guys are so thoughtful for never letting my brother feel lonely,” she playfully said while stepping aside to let him in.

“He can’t function without us,” he gently quipped.

He found his boyfriend on the patio looking like he had just gotten out of bed. 

Upon seeing him, a radiant smile blossomed on Changbin’s face.

“Hey. You didn’t tell me you’d be coming.”

Hyunjin affectionately squeezed the hands Chan and Minho were offering him to greet them, before seating himself on top of his boyfriend’s lap.

“I missed you,” Hyunjin finally told him with a kittenish smile.

“Already?” Minho smirked.

“Don’t worry, you’ll miss Jisung too once I’ll steal him from you,” Hyunjin retorted in a voice full of mischief.

“Is it a threat?”

Hyunjin stuck out his tongue as a response.

“I missed you too,” Changbin said, gazing blankly at him, delighted. “I opened a ‘sleepy’ envelope this morning… I hadn’t expected a sexy picture of you attached to the cute message.”

“Did you like it?”

Changbin nodded dreamily.

Hyunjin tenderly pecked his lips.

He had met the best boy, the coolest and sweetest, and the one who looked at him like he was his world.

Changbin always wore black clothes, but had the most colorful feelings.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this self-indulgent and slice-of-life story. There is nothing more natural to me than Changbin and Hyunjin being in love.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are more than welcome. I would greatly appreciate any feedback. Thank you. <3
> 
> twitter: @hyuniebinie


End file.
